


Worlds Collide

by HeroWitch



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch
Summary: (The story of Superman 2 (1980) revised) Supergirl and her sister Alex find themselves on a new Earth, where there is a Superman, but will also discover the three rebels from Planet Krypton who want to enslave the Earth. Can Supergirl fight them while Superman is missing?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. With this confinement, I reviewed the two versions of the film Superman 2 (the cinema version and the original alternative version of Richard Donner) and that's what gave me the idea for this story.
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 1:**

In another corner of the galaxy, many light years from Earth, was the red planet called Krypton. A planet that had just known dark days and that never ended.

Three great terrorists had attempted to take power on the planet and establish their dictatorship. Fortunately, they had been apprehended. From now on, they would go to trial before the court martial. Among the elders of Krypton who formed the Council, stood Jor-El in front of the enemy leader, General Zod, with his companions, the terrible and dangerous Ursa, and the brutal Non.

"I ask you now to pronounce judgment on those accused," said Jor-El to the court.

The three terrorists watched the Kryptonian deliver his speech to the judges. He turned to Non's expressionless gaze.

"On this mindless aberration, whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction."

Then he turned to Ursa.

"On the woman Ursa, whose perversions and unreasoning hatred of all mankind have threatened even the children of the planet Krypton."

And he approached Zod with a serene look.

"And finally General Zod, chief architect of this intended revolution and author of this insidious plot to establish a new order amongst us with himself as absolute ruler. The decision of the Council will now be heard."

The response was final. All the members of the Council yelled at the same time:

"Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!"

But Zod kept his neutral gaze and spoke before the Kryptonian judge.

"The vote must be unanimous, Jor-El. It has therefore now become your decision. You alone will condemn us, if you wish. And you alone will be held responsible by me."

Jor-El glared at him.

"Your thirst for power and lust ends here, Zod. I condemn the three of you to wander in the vacuum of space for all eternity."

And he went away. Then the ceiling opened, revealing the sky of Krypton. Zod knew what was going to happen to him and his companions. They were going to be trapped in a crystal cage and then forever banished into the void of space.

The Kryptonian General screamed in rage.

" **You will bow down before me** **, Jor-El! I swear it! No matter that it takes an eternity, you will bow down before me! Both you and then one day you heirs!** "

Finally, the crystal cage came down and enveloped the three Kryptonian criminals. They were brought together in a linear and two-dimensional fashion, and the cage made its way out of Krypton for the endless vastness of space. The cage drifted away, carrying with it the prisoners who were screaming and struggling.

Shortly after, the planet Krypton exploded into a thousand particles. The whole planet was gone. The shock wave of the explosion had thrown the prisoners' cage even further into space. A small ship passed right by, ignoring the prisoners and continuing on into space.

Zod and his henchmen had no idea how long they wandered in space. Days, weeks, months, or even several years. They had no idea of time.

Yet, as the cage continued to wander through the stars, a missile was sinking through the outer darkness. It exploded, resulting in a nuclear explosion. The impact had weakened the cage. Then it disintegrated. The three criminals finally seemed to separate, sweeping away by the waves of the nuclear explosion.

Finally, when the explosion finally disappeared, Zod, Ursa and Non floated in space, until they landed on a moon. The renegade general contemplated his environment, satisfied to be able to move freely again. With a look of triumph, he looked at his henchmen, howling with joy.

" **Free! Free! Free!** "

During their exploration on the moon where they had landed, they had come across a group of astronauts. The three criminals were not shy about killing them. And Ursa and Non had discovered superhuman strength when they destroyed the space shuttle to pieces.

The young woman was impressed by the extent of her new powers.

"Strange. I tore those metal fibers like paper. And what he did was amazing! Something is happening…"

Zod nodded, still in a neutral tone.

"Yes. To all of us. The closer we come to an atmosphere with only one sun —a yellow sun— the more our molecular density gives us unlimited powers!"

"They come there. A place called Houston," added Ursa, referring to the name of the astronauts' call.

"Then we will go there too,"said Zod. "To rule. Finally… to rule!"

And all three flew towards Earth. They were going to conquer and rule the world, and nobody was going to stop them.

* * *

**Earth – 38; National City**

In a park, there reigned a beautiful peaceful and serene tranquility. But it did not last. In fact, Alex Danvers was chased by a bluish-skinned alien with horns on his head. The blue alien was determined to kill her.

Supergirl lands on the creature, hitting it repeatedly. Alex stopped her run and notified the DEO of her situation.

"J'onn, Supergirl faces the alien, backup will not be necessary. We're got this!"

Supergirl pushed the alien away, then winced when she heard a high howl. The bluish alien looked at Alex, revealing his fangs.

"You destroyed my life by murdering my sister, Agent Danvers!" he yelled.

"Your sister came from Fort Rozz, and she killed a great number of innocent people," said Alex, taking out her gun.

"You're lying!"continued the alien.

Before he could hit his target, Supergirl delivered a quick uppercut to the jaw, causing it to fall back and to the ground.

"Wow, he was tough that one!" exclaimed the amazed Kryptonian.

"Well done Supergirl, that would make a new resident at DEO!"congratulated Alex, approaching the half-knocked enemy.

"Delighted to have been able to help, Agent Danvers," replied Supergirl with a smile.

Neither of the two women had noticed that the alien had taken an oval object from his pocket. He managed to get up, moaning in pain, and looked at his enemies.

"It's not over, Agent Danvers," he whispered. "It's just beginning!"

Before Supergirl could react, the alien tossed its object at Alex. The DEO agent had just enough time to dive to avoid it, then the object turned into a gigantic vortex which sucked everything in its path. Alex in turn sucks at it.

" **ALEX!** "

Supergirl rushed forward and managed to grab her sister's hand, but was dragged by the vortex vortex, like a tornado. The two sisters disappeared in the vortex. And the black hole closed, leaving no trace. The alien sighed in triumph and collapsed to the ground.

At DEO, J'onn J'onzz had his eyes on his screens, and was anxious not to have any more visuals on the two Danvers sisters.

"Agent Danvers? Supergirl? I no longer see you. Do you hear me? Alex? Supergirl?"

Radio silence.

The Martian looked worried.

"Where are you?"

* * *

When Kara regained consciousness, it was to discover that she was no longer in the park with her sister. And apparently she was no longer in National City.

She got up and observed her surroundings. She was at the edge of a lake, with trees around her. This place was not at all familiar to her. And what worried her was the absence of her sister. Alex was nowhere in sight, and that worried her. She remembered that she was holding her sister's hand as they fell into the vortex and then dropped it. Could it be possible that it was on another Earth somewhere in the Multiverse? Where had she landed?

Quickly, Kara called with her headset:

"Alex? Alex? Do you hear me? Alex?"

Radio silence.

Not knowing what else to do, Supergirl flew away and disappeared into the sky, flying over the trees. She looked at the world below her, hoping to find a trace of her sister. It was possible that she was not far from her.

* * *

Alex Danvers regained consciousness. All groggy, she got up and looked around. All she could see was a desert, surrounded by bushes and mountains. No matter where she was, it was not National City. And this mountains and the desert were not familiar. She then called:

"Supergirl? Supergirl? Kara, are you hear me? J'onn? Can someone at DEO hear me?"

But obviously she was out of reach. She pulled out her cell phone, but was disappointed that she didn't have a network to call. She raised her device, but nothing, no signal came on her cell phone.

"Great, no signal!"

Then she decided to walk, not knowing where she was going.

* * *

Much further, in a dark and bushy landscape with a lake in the center, Zod, Ursa and Non flew down at a great distance and landed on different areas of the region. The woman and the big Kryptonian brute landed on dry land, while the General landed in the water.

He looked at his surroundings with little interest.

"So this is the planet Huston," he exclaimed, looking at the water. (He picked up a puddle in his hand.) "A very strange surface."

Next to them stood an old man who was fishing with a cup of coffee in his hand. He didn't lose a crumb of what he witnessed. And his eyes widened in amazement when he saw the strange individual get up… and walk on the water, as if he were on firm ground.

Zod joined Ursa and Non, and the three of them left to explore the nature around them. A rattlesnake crawled before Ursa's feet. Intrigued, she picked up the reptile with both hands and watched it with interest.

"A primitive sort of life form!" she exclaimed.

Then the snake bit her hand. Immediately, she threw it on the ground. Totally immune to the bite, Ursa looked at the snake with disdain, and her eyes then released a beam of heat vision that reduced the little reptile to flames. Stunned, Ursa watched the snake go up in flames and turned to Zod.

"Did you see that? Did you see what I did? Remarkable! I have powers beyond reason." she cried, delighted.

"We all have them, my dear," replied the General, in no way impressed by continuing his march as if nothing had happened.

Ursa seemed somewhat taken aback by her lack of response. Non, meanwhile, in his brutal and stupid way was fascinated by this power. He focused his eyes on a stick that he picked up, but no beams came. No matter how focused he looked. Nothing came.

* * *

Supergirl had already been flying in the air for over an hour. She saw no sign of Alex, which made her angry. She hoped that her sister had survived the trip through the vortex. How to find her on this strange Earth?

Suddenly, a roaring sound echoed in her ears. Lowering her head, she saw a gas truck spinning without stopping. Obviously, the driver had lost control of the truck. Then a few meters from the children at the pedestrian crossing howled with anxiety and dispersed to try to avoid it.

Without further ado, the Daughter of Steel rushed into the air and landed on solid ground, stopping the truck with the force of her hands. The vehicle stopped direct.

The children were relieved and looked at Supergirl with curiosity.

"You're not Superman?"exclaimed a five-year-old girl.

The Kryptonian looked at the children, greeting them kindly.

"No, I am Supergirl."

"Supergirl?"

All the children looked at each other, repeating the name of Supergirl, as if it was the first time they heard this name, which intrigued Kara.

"You don't know me?" she asked.

"No, no, we know that Superman," replied a young boy with glasses.

"Do you know Superman? Why did you disguise yourself like him?"added another little girl.

"Where are you from? And why are you dressed like him?" another little boy intervened.

Kara was quite stunned. Apparently, she was on Earth where there was a Superman, but no Supergirl. This hardly suited her. And where was Alex?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

It had been over an hour since Alex had been walking through the desert, passing between some vegetation. She had no GPS, so no idea where she was. After a very long walk, she finally sees a long road. For the first time since she was here, she was finally smiling. This alley had to lead to a town. Once there, she could find out where she was, and perhaps manage to contact her sister. If she was nearby.

These thoughts were interrupted when she heard the hum of an engine. Down the hill where she was, Alex caught sight of a patrol car with a red dome on the roof going down the road. That was her chance. The young woman ran along the hill to reach the road. She was going to stop them and ask them for help.

When she was at the bottom of the hill, she stopped running. On the road were three people in very strange dark clothes. Two men and a woman. All three were motionless on the road. The patrol car stopped, ringing the police siren. Alex noticed that it was a car belonging to the local sheriff.

Intrigued, the young woman contemplated the scene before her eyes. She saw the man who must have been the local sheriff, sticking his head out of the window of his door.

"Hey, y'all get your butts outta the road!" he ordered dryly.

Alex looked surprised to see that none of the three people moved from the road. They looked at the police car with little interest. The man in the center, arms behind his back, took a few steps towards the vehicle, observing the dome over the car which glistened with a reddish color.

"I like the globe that flashes red like our Krypton sun. But not this irritating noise."

Did Alex hear right? Did this man just mention Krypton? So these three were from Krypton, her sister's home planet! Kryptonians! Alex was shocked! Where did these people from Krypton come from? What were they doing on Earth? And judging by the way they acted, they didn't seem friendly. As a precaution, Alex stooped and hid behind a bush, making sure to stay out of sight, wanting to avoid attracting the attention of the three Kryptonians.

"Make way!"ordered the Kryptonian in a firm and imperious voice.

Alex then heard the sheriff grumble in rage:

"Did I hear right? Did that summabitch give me an order?!"

Then he ordered the driver of the car to go settle their account. Shortly thereafter, the DEO agent then saw a young police officer, who must have been the sheriff's deputy, got out of the vehicle, armed with a shotgun and came to meet the three Kryptonians.

With an unsteady step, he brandishes his weapon straight ahead of him.

"Awright, just what in the hell… "

It was then that the Kryptonian woman approached the policeman and curiously touched the badge on the front of the deputy's shirt.

"What is this symbol? Do you follow another leader?"she asked, touching the golden star on the badge.

"Follow the leader… ?"exclaimed the outraged policeman.

Completely ignoring the sheriff's deputy, the Kryptonian snatched the badge and pinned it on herself, all delighted.

"Holeee skunk sweat!"exclaimed the assistant, brandishing his shotgun.

He pointed his gun at the three people. But none of the three reacted to the sight of the weapon pointed at them. The kryptonian in the center then looked at it with curiosity.

"A weapon of some sort?" he said in a neutral voice.

Alex was anxious. If these three came from Krypton, it was not a shotgun that would stop them. If, as she thought, these Kryptonians were hostile, this situation would quickly turn into drama.

As the Kryptonian stared at the shotgun, the weapon went out of the deputy's hands and levitated in the air. Directed by the eyes of extraterrestrial man, it floated slowly in the air and moves towards the kryptonian, presenting the cannon first.

"How in hell did you do that?" exclaimed the policeman, stunned.

The sheriff, who had stayed in the car, was now paralyzed with fear, and dared not say a single word.

The barrel of the rifle aimed at his chest, the Kryptonian, with an impartial and scientific curiosity, grabbed the weapon with one hand and reached out for the trigger with the other. He pulled the trigger. The blow went off, rumbling like a thunderclap.

The second Kryptonian man who was the tallest, then looked at the rifle, surprised by the explosion, reacting like a child who discovered a firecracker for the first time.

On the kryptonian who held the rifle, the shot had had no effect on him. His chest was intact. No injuries, as if nothing had been done to him.

The sheriff and his deputy were both impressed, incredulous and terrified. The sheriff lowered himself under the dashboard, wanting to be very small, fearing the worst.

"Jesus H. Christ!"exclaimed the dumbfounded and terrified deputy.

The kryptonian watched the weapon, like a scientist.

"Crude noise-maker. . . " he said, throwing the gun to the ground, which rolled under the car.

The great Kryptonian was fascinated by the weapon and the detonation noise he had made. He wanted to try it. He walked towards the police vehicle. He grabbed the chassis of the car and lifted it with one hand, as if it weighed nothing at all. The sheriff, terrorized, was thrown against the door. With a groan of satisfaction, he retrieved the weapon, dropping the car. The sheriff, inside, bounces from his seat on the side of the door. The great Kryptonian, proud, pointed the barrel of the rifle towards his head and pulled the trigger, but no detonation came. He pulled the trigger several times, but made no fire.

Disappointed, he threw the rifle to the ground, and then headed for the patrol car, distracted by another toy. He snatched the red dome from the roof of the vehicle with a sharp blow, causing sparks. He handed it to the other Kryptonian as an offering. But the kryptonian, completely indifferent, turned away.

Shocked by what she saw, Alex realized the dangerous situation she was in. Obviously, these kryptonians had just arrived on Earth, and discovered it. Where could they have come from? Astra and Non were dead, there should be no more kryptonians… unless Alex was on another Earth in the Multiverse… and if this vortex had taken her to another universe where there were still kryptonians?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the woman addressed her chief:

"We are not alone. Someone is watching us. I can hear her with my new powers."

A shiver ran through Alex's body. She knew that Kryptonians had very fine hearing, and could hear for miles. She absolutely didn't want to be founded by these three aliens. She lay down on the ground, without making the slightest noise, and holding her breath. She stopped breathing for a moment, wanting to prevent a noise from betraying her. But she also knew that Kryptonians could also hear her heartbeat. She was going to be discovered.

It was then that a hand grabbed her by her uniform, and Alex felt herself lifted in the air, then was thrown away. She fell close to the patrol vehicle. Before she could make a gesture, the great Kryptonian grabbed her and threw her on the hood of the car. While Alex was on the lifting part of the car, she saw the great Kryptonian looking at her as if she were a curious beast. He threw his fist in the air, as if to hit her…

"Leave her!" sharply ordered the leader of the Kryptonians.

He approached Alex, looking at her with an expressionless look. Not knowing who she was dealing with, and knowing that she had no chance of fighting back or running away from her Kryptonian attackers, Alex remained motionless, lying on the hood of the car, without saying a word.

"Why were you spying on us, woman of Houston?"asked the Kryptonian.

Alex was so shocked to have hostile Kryptonians in front of her that she found it hard to find her words. Then managed to keep a natural tone.

"Well, I... I wasn't trying to spy on you. It was not voluntary. Actually… I wanted to ask the sheriff where I am. Because… that seems hard to believe and to explain… but I got lost. I don't know everything about this backwoods, it is obvious that I'm far from my house, very far even. And I have no idea where I am."

She raised her head slightly, as if to address a passenger in the police car.

"Sheriff, can you tell me where we are? Please?"

But the sheriff seemed to have become mute. So frozen in fear and disbelief, he looked at the three individuals without moving a muscle. The deputy, who was still outside the car, managed to answer, terrorized too:

"We are… in Idaho… a kilometer from here… there is the city of East Huston…"

Now Alex knew where she was geographically. Even if in this situation, it didn't help much.

"Just great, Idaho. It's very far from home."

The three Kryptonians were staring at her. Then the alien woman glanced at the agent's holster.

"What is that? A weapon of some sort, too."

With a sharp gesture, she snatched the pistol which was on Alex, and passed it to her chief, who looked at him in the same way as with the rifle. He looked like a scientist examining a discovery.

"Fascinating! On this planet, weapons of all sizes are made there," he declared without much interest while holding the weapon with his two hands.

The great Kryptonian now had his eyes fixed on the pistol. The chief immediately passed the gun to him. And the great Kryptonian looked at the revolver, like a child playing with a toy. He fired several detonations with it. He pulled in all directions, very happy. The deputy lowered himself to the ground, avoiding the bullets, while Alex looked at him in fear.

"Be careful, that's not a toy!"she exclaimed, alarmed.

The chief sighed in annoyance and then called back his companion:

"Non, that's enough! This noise irritates me!"

Disappointed, the man named Non lowered the pistol, like a child deprived of his toy. Alex's eyes widened at the mention of the name. This tall bearded Kryptonian was called Non? He was nothing like the Non she had known and fought a few years earlier. Which meant that she was on a different Earth from hers. Had Kara landed here, too?

"Why do you have a weapon, woman of Houston?" asked the chief.

Alex looked nervous, looking for a way to prevent it from turning into murder. Because it was obvious that the Kryptonian chief in front of her, would not hesitate to murderer her savagely.

"I have a weapon… to defend myself… I… am a kind of agent… I fight against people stronger than me!"

"So you're a warrior," said the Kryptonian.

"You might say that," replied Alex, still wondering about the intentions of her enemies.

The Kryptonian seemed satisfied with his answer. He was silent before declaring to his followers.

"Non, Ursa. If we are to reign on this planet, we must know its customs. And that is why this female will be our guide. So we'll not harm her. She'll serve us."

Alex was taken aback. She expected everything except that! She was on an unknown Earth in the Multiverse, and now she had to play the guides to hostile Kryptonians! What irony! Well… as long as it saved her from certain death, it suited her. So the two Kryptonians were called Non and Ursa. She was starting to get an idea of her captors.

She smiles, pretending to be happy.

"That's great. And could I know who should I serve?"

The Kryptonian landed before her, as if he wanted to submit her to his will.

"I am General Zod. I'm from Krypton."

_General Zod? This is a joke!_

Under her smile of false joy, Alex was well terrorized. A shiver ran through her entire spine. General Zod? The worst Kryptonian that can exist in the entire Galaxy? She had heard of Zod, but had never seen him in person. When Kara wasn't yet Supergirl, Superman faced him in a grand fight and defeated him. Obviously, she was on Earth where Zod had not been defeated by her sister's cousin. Or not yet. During her childhood, Kara had told her stories about Krypton, including many about General Zod. A ruthless Kryptonian who dreamed only of power, reign and lust, who had not hesitated to massacre innocent people, including women and children to achieve his ends. She remembered that even Kara, when she was a child on Krypton, was even afraid of him.

Alex was therefore in a dangerous situation, of which she wasn't at all prepared. She cursed the alien who had projected her into this world. She would give to be anywhere, but away from these merciless Kryptonians.

Despite her fright, she knew how to keep her cool, and kept her smile of false joy.

"General Zod, then! I am at your service!"

At least, temporarily, she hoped.

_You kidding me!_

"With the help of our guide, we'll quickly take over the planet Houston," said Zod. "We will be masters, lords… gods… what we have been deprived of on Krypton."

"Then, let's go conquer the planet Houston," added Ursa.

"Earth," Alex corrected. "Our planet is called Earth. Not Houston, Earth."

Zod looked at Alex with an expressionless face. Then he grabbed her by the arm, lifting her from the hood of the car.

"Non, watch our guest and make sure she doesn't run away. (He addressed Alex.) If you try to escape, Non will charge you for your disobedience. I will become master of this world. I order and you obey me."

Confused by all these emotions and these blatant discoveries, Alex nodded, knowing that she had no choice.

"Noted, General!"she replied, smiling falsely.

And she looked at Non, who gave her a growling look, like an unfriendly watchdog. Alex chuckled in fright, before giving him a fake smile.

She prayed in her head that Kara be on the same Earth as her. Because she saw no escape. She had no kryptonite weapons. She was totally defenseless against these three Kryptonian monsters.

* * *

Many miles away, Supergirl continued to fly in the air, flying over the cities, looking for Alex, thinking that she had landed not far from her position. But however much she concentrated with her superhearing, nothing sent Alex back. Her sister must therefore have been elsewhere.

She had discovered that she was on Earth where there was no Supergirl.

Knowing that her flight trips didn't help her find Alex, Kara eventually landed, and resumed her usual clothes in her Kryptonian suit. She was in a small town in Colorado. To her surprise, she saw old models of cars driving around her. Even the dwellings were dated. For a moment, she wondered if she really was in the past. Walking in the guise of Kara Danvers, she saw a newsagent. She then looked at the date on the first page and was amazed when she read: December 04, 1980.

So therefore, she was on a different Earth from hers, but with more, in a time of the past. 1980. A time when there wasn't yet the Internet, and therefore no cell phones. Which would complicate her task of finding Alex. How it could all have happened?

Kara then found a library. She had gone there to visit the news section and had learned a lot. Nowhere did she see a mention of National City. Which meant that her city didn't exist on this Earth. But on the other hand, there were cities like Smallville and Metropolis. There was even a Daily Planet. So, if Superman existed, there had to be a Clark Kent who worked for the town newspaper, and maybe even a Lois Lane. Her suspicions were well-founded when Kara discovered press articles about Superman, all written by Lois Lane. So Lois also existed on this Earth. She seemed nostalgic while reading the articles, because they were similar to those which had been written on her cousin, on her Earth – 38. She wondered then if there was a Kara Zor-El on this version of her universe. If Supergirl didn't exist here, it could be that the version of its cousin of this Earth had not yet met its Kara. Then an idea occurred to her, what if there was a family called Danvers on this Earth? It was in 1980. Alex was not yet to be born at that time. What if there was a DEO? So many unanswered questions that were of no use to her.

Her face defeated, she ends up going to a small restaurant. She ordered a coffee at the counter. She was going to take some rest before leaving in search of her sister. But how do you find her? Good question.

_Alex, where are you?_

* * *

Alex Danvers was in a completely surreal situation. She found herself in spite of herself between the clutches of Zod and his henchmen. They had forcibly taken her with them. During her forced journey, Alex had been able to analyze the language, as well as the bodily expressions of her captors.

Zod was exactly as her sister Kara had described him in her youth. He had the whole picture of an egotistical tyrant who had no pity for anyone, ready to kill anyone standing in his way. The slightest annoyance would prompt him to commit a malicious act. He would be the equivalent of Adolf Hitler in Kryptonian version.

Ursa, a cold woman without heart or respect for others, except for her leader. According to Alex's analysis, she didn't seem to like men very much, except Zod. And she devoted him to unfailing devotion and blind obedience. Alex had noticed that Ursa seemed to have a fetish for badges, because in addition to the badge of the deputy of the sheriff whom she had torn off, her outfit had two other badges. One from NASA, another from a Russian space station. Alex therefore assumed that the three Kryptonians must have met astronauts before landing on Earth. Which explained the confusion about the name of Houston instead of Earth. She hardly dared imagine the fate they had reserved for the astronauts.

And finally, Non, (Alex was still shocked by the version of Non on this Earth which had a completely different personality from the one she had fought) her "babysitter" not very tender, nor delicate towards her. Or even very talkative, when he opened his mouth, it was to growl like an angry dog. If she had to describe him, she would say that he was a mixture of immature child with a wild and brutal animal side. His behavior was reminiscent of a small child who discovered the world. He had kept the siren light which he had torn from the roof of the police car and used it as a toy. Like Ursa, he had a blind obedience to Zod. Alex was already imagining Kara's reaction if she encountered this version of Non.

The Kryptonians therefore took her to a small town in Idaho called East Huston. They were on the main street of the small town. Alex could see a general store, and next to it, a billboard. Next to that, a small post office, with a flagpole where the American flag was hung. Next door is a saloon. On its roof were sophisticated TV antennas used in small, distant cities like this to provide a decent picture for television. Further on was a wooden building which could be a garage or an old barn.

Alex was amazed to see all these buildings with these devices that seemed old, and wondered if she had not taken a step back in time. Not only she was it on a strange Earth, but she was also in the past. And with the old car models she could see, there was no doubts. She was no longer in the 21st century. She assumed that she was in an era when digital technology was not yet fully developed.

Zod and Ursa therefore left to enter the saloon, while Non waited outside with Alex, who was reluctant to the idea that the inhabitants of the city saw her in him company. They were very close to a van parked in front of the saloon loaded with crates of turkeys. Non was playing with the red dome of the police car, with his childish curiosity, while Alex was standing right next to him, looking at him with pity.

A twelve year old boy walked in their direction, while reading a comic book, when he came straight to Non. The boy dropped his comic book, and his jaw dropped at the sight of the awkward Kryptonian. Afraid that Non would take on this child, Alex gave the boy a fleeting look.

"Leave, kid! Now!"

Much to her relief, Non turned away from the child. He fixed his gaze on the van. He concentrated on the open wooden tailgate of the vehicle. He narrowed his eyes, imitating Zod, and groaned with effort.

A weak and pitiful beam of heat vision finally emanated from his eyes. He hit the tailgate and created a small point of combustion. Non growled in satisfaction, pleased with his success.

Alex had to suppress a laugh, so much that she found the Kryptonian ridiculous. She remembered that Kara, very young on Earth, was already able to burn an entire tree with her heat vision. Obviously, Non still hadn't mastered her powers well enough, which could benefit Supergirl if she intervened to attack him.

Zod and Ursa had entered the saloon, and discovered the interior with indifference and little interest in the customers. They saw two men on a table, with beers playing a game of arm wrestling. After considerable effort, one forced the other's arm on the table.

The winner left the table with his beer can. It was then that the customers noticed the presence of the Kryptonians and observed them with curiosity.

"Oh my God! The circus is in town!" exclaimed a man with a cap.

The man at the table then called Ursa, tapping on his knees:

"Hey, sweet thing! Set those buns down here!"

And he laughed. With total indifference, Ursa settled down in front of him, her elbow on the table, her open hand, ready to start the fight, which amused the man.

"Let's just hold hands."said the Kryptonian in a neutral and uninteresting tone.

Wanting to take on the challenge, the man giggled and raised his arm toward the woman's.

"Don't wanna spoil your manicure now."

He engulfed his hand in her, but not even a second, Ursa lowered her arm, taking him across the table, tearing it down in two, and the man found himself on the ground.

Zod sighed as if it bothered him.

As she waited outside with Non, Alex saw the patrol car park a few yards from them. The DEO agent then recognized the police car which had been unlucky enough to meet Zod and his henchmen. When the two policemen got out, Alex noticed that the sheriff's uniform was in tatters, his face bruised and dirty, while the deputy was recovering from his emotions.

The young boy, who had just met Alex and Non, went to the two representatives of the law, with curiosity.

"Sheriff, what happened?"he asked.

"Willie, you ain't never gonna believe what just happened to me!" exclaimed the sheriff, still reeling from what he had witnessed.

In the saloon, the friend of the man on the floor, walked towards Ursa with rage, rolling up his sleeves. The Kryptonian looked at the guy with a sly look.

"Girl or no girl, you are gonna be spittin' teeth!" grunted the big, strong man, ready to knock.

Zod walked past the man and gave him a tiny push.

The effect was remarkable, because this light touch sent the strong guy crashing through the wall, shining it like paper.

While the sheriff was trying to tell the young Willie what had happened outside the city, the big beefy saloon rushed out through the wall, flew hard as he crossed the truck of turkeys, scrambled with the other side in a storm of feathers and landed at the feet of the sheriff, who looked terrified again.

"What the sam hill?"he exclaimed, horrified.

Alex winced at the sight of the man who was moaning on the ground, after crossing a wall and a pickup truck.

Zod and Ursa left the building, and entered the street where Non, holding Alex firmly by the arm, joined them.

"I can walk, no need to twist my arm, you brute!"moaned Alex, feeling the handle of Non her very badly at her member.

Now all the passers-by were staring at the new arrivals, realizing how unfriendly they were.

A few yards from the Kryptonians, a man threatened them with a shotgun.

"Awright, get 'em up, keep 'em up!"he ordered, brandishing his rifle.

Alex feared Zod's reaction. The General looked at the man with disdain.

"These humans are beginning to annoy me." he retorted.

A beam of intense light suddenly springs from Zod's forefinger, across the street, the inhabitants curled up. When he struck the armed man, he crossed his body like an electric charge, dropping his weapon and levitating it nine meters in the air.

The crowd gasped in horror. The man was suspended in the air, terrified. The beam of light had a strong hold on him.

Everyone was panicking. Frightened Willie ran towards the Kryptonian tyrant.

"Please, Mister…" he begged.

"He's a General," Ursa corrected coldy.

"Please, Mister General! Please let my daddy down!" cried the young boy.

Despite her helplessness, Alex couldn't accept watching a poor man die without reacting. She took advantage that Non had released her, to run towards Zod.

"General! General! You've no reason to kill this man. You have great powers. You're indestructible, no weapon on Earth can kill you. Not even this man. No one has to die, today. No one here can hurt you. So let him go!"

Zod turned to look at Alex. The young woman saw contempt and annoyance there. For a moment, she wondered if she is gone to far.

Finally, the General made the beam of light disappear. Suddenly, Willie's father fell from the sky like a sack of potatoes. He hit the ground with a thud.

Sighing in relief, Alex whispered to the child:

"Get out of here with your dad, now!"

Willie complied and ran to his father.

While Zod approached Alex with a dark look. The DEO agent stepped back, bumping into a car, while the General brought his face closer to her.

"Never dispute my orders again, the female! I order and you obey me!"

Alex nodded, anxious.

"Yes, General. Sorry, General!"

"I'm the one giving the orders!"

Ursa walked over and grabbed the DEO agent by the collar of her uniform.

"If you dare to disobey the General, I kill you, fragile little human!"

Zod motioned for the Kryptonian to release her with a wave of her hand.

"She got this, Ursa."

And they moved away, Alex took the opportunity to take some liberty. Before Non took her arm again, preventing her from going somewhere.

Horrified and incredulous, the citizens of East Huston gathered around Willie and his father. Some people had joined the sheriff who was overwhelmed by the events.

_Kara, if you are on this Earth, I could some help!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was chaos in the small town of Idaho. Zod and his accomplices reigned terror in the city and Alex could only watch them do it, helplessly. The locals avoided them as much as they could, realizing that nothing could stop them. No weapon, nothing could stop them.

Near a gas station, a television crew covering the history of the century had set up in a van full of equipment. A reporter stood near the city's main street while contemplating the corner. A cameraman was filming the report with a mini-camera, while another technician was watching the monitors and listening to the sound in headphones in the van.

The journalist then turned to the camera, addressing the American population:

"Good morning, America. This is East Houston, Idaho... until yesterday, another middle American town that middle America had forgotten. But today the population, exaggerated reports put it at 123 has increased by three. And these three new arrivals bring destruction in their wake. As I look west into East Houston this morning, I see a town gripped with fear…"

He stopped when Non came right in front of him. The unsympathetic Kryptonian pushed the man slightly by the shoulder, and looked at the television van, wondering about his new toys to break. The cameraman stayed away, but filmed the individual, while the technician remained motionless in the vehicle.

He saw a monitor who was filming him and his companions. He lifted the device, wanting to break it like a vulgar toy.

Zod and Ursa, holding Alex firmly by the arm, came up to him. The General ordered Non not to damage the monitor. Ursa let go of her captive's arm. With a growl of disappointment, Non gently put the monitor back where he had found it.

Zod, Ursa and Alex approached the television van. The two Kryptonians saw the entire TV installation with little interest.

"Female! " called Zod.

With disdain, Alex stood beside him.

"Yes, General?" she said, pretending to be helpful.

"So what is that?"

Alex looked at the reporter, who remained motionless, and the cameraman who continued to film. She took a breath and replied, feeling as if she was addressing young children:

"This is what we call a television. The man you see in front of you is a cameraman. He films you with his camera and the image is transmitted on the TV. "

"Who else is seeing this?" Zod asked in a neutral tone.

"With this satellite linkup, everyone in front of their TV is seeing you, General," said Alex.

She hoped the media report would catch the eye of her sister Kara. If she was well on this Earth. Alex then did everything to be in the line of sight of the cameraman.

"The whole planet is seeing you," added the journalist, recovering his spirits.

Zod then stared at the camera carried by the man and seemed satisfied. Obviously, putting on a show on television suited him perfectly, much to Alex's relief.

"You may continue," said the General to the commentator.

The reporter narrowly moved away, wanting to regain the safety of the television vehicle and resumed his report with fright:

"As the extraordinary story continues... As this extraordinary story..."

"Enough of this man," replied Ursa coldly. "If the whole planet is watching, can't we show them something more interesting?"

Alex looked worried. What did she mean by more interesting? The DEO agent assumed that the Kryptonian was to speak to reveal to the public a scene of carnage, destruction and death.

" **Throw down your arms and surrender! This is an order!** "exclaimed a voice amplified by a megaphone behind them.

Turning around, they saw a military jeep driving in their directions, with a row of American soldiers armed with rifles, coming to meet them.

Angered by the order addressed to the three Kryptonians, Zod became very angry. Judging by his fierce gaze, Alex realized with horror that he was ready to cause serious carnage. She knew that the military had no chance of defeating the three aliens. This city would turn into a war zone.

In a cold and authoritarian tone, Ursa declared when seeing the soldiers arriving:

"General Zod does not take orders. He gives them."

Alex seemed anxious about the turn of events.

"This will end badly!"she murmured, anxious.

As a demonstration, Zod turned around with a very fierce scowl. He was about to use his heat vision when he saw Non standing next to him, looking at him rather pleading.

The General immediately signaled to him to act. Proud to be able to exercise his new powers, Non took a pose of great concentration (for him) and opened his eyes wide. A moment later, a heat vision beam sprang from his eyes and struck the front tires of the oncoming jeep. The tires went up in an explosion of flames, which made the military vehicle roll and crashed on the side of one of the buildings. He got out on the other side of the building and landed on a row of parked cars. Instantly, the two troop trucks stopped and the soldiers jumped from their seats, already shooting at the three Kryptonians as they covered themselves all over the street. The citizens of the city took shelter. Some stooped to the ground to avoid the shots. The soldiers fired round after round. The bullets had no effect on Zod, Ursa and Non, who watched it all as spectators during a firework display.

Going down the other side of the main street was a military team. Their superior was carrying a flame thrower. While the television cameraman was filming from a dangerously exposed position, the commando chief pointed his gun at Zod and literally opened fire, firing a flame geyser at the General. He breathed. As the crowd screamed in fear, Zod became a living flame thrower, blowing fire across the commando unit.

Behind them, the wooden beams of the saloon caught fire and started to ignite.

Alex, who was standing near the television crew, watched the nightmare scene before her eyes, horrified and frustrated at being unable to do anything to stop the untouchable and invincible enemy.

"He was right in the line of fire and nothing happened to him! I haven't seen the likes of this since Superman," commented the reporter, while his cameraman was filming everything.

Alex sighed in relief at the mention of Superman. At least, on this Earth, there was a version of her sister's cousin. But then where is he? Why didn't he show up?

* * *

At the White House, in the Oval Room, the President of the United States, as well as his Secretary of State, and several generals by his side, watched the destruction of East Huston on the television screen. Everyone was appalled.

" _Yes. The Newsbeat control room has just informed me that a fleet of helicopter gun ships is on it's way…_ "said the journalist's voice.

"Mr. President, can't we…" intervened a young secretary.

"I'm afraid there's nothing anybody can do. They have such powers, nothing can stop them." said the President.

"Where's Superman? Where is he? Why doesn't he do something?"

* * *

The three Kryptonians were deployed to various locations along the street, directing everything they touched. All around them were signs of the devastation they caused: bodies on the ground, trucks and military jeeps overturned like toys. The soldiers may have shot them, the bullets had no effect on them, and nothing could slow the three aliens down.

On the roof of a restaurant were two young soldiers, one of them with a bazooka. He aimed Non in his line of sight, he fired. But the great Kryptonian held out his big hand and grabbed the bazooka shell with his bare hands. He simply folded it, as if it were chewing gum.

An army helicopter suddenly appeared on the horizon and rushed into the street, fired three rockets at Zod, which did not even flinch. Realizing that the rockets had no more effect than the bullets, the army turned the helicopter to one side.

Ursa stood next to her leader and sneered at the sight of the flying military craft.

"Look, they need machines to fly!"

"What bravery!" exclaimed Zod, sarcastic. "Be nice to them, my dear. Blow them a kiss."

Grinning, Ursa lifted her face to the sky and squinted for an obscurely exaggerated kiss. Her lips parted. As she blew, still as gently, the air flow spread and struck the rotating blades of the helicopter.

Alex, still standing near the reporter, watched in horror as Ursa used the super-breath to repel the helicopter.

"Oh no," she whispered in panic.

The rotating blades turned like a windmill. Shaking, the helicopter went madly out of control. As Ursa continued to blow, the blades came loose. The helicopter crashed right into the wooden building and disappeared in an explosion that destroyed the entire cabin. Several torrents of flame and black smoke flew up to the sky.

Ursa smiles sadistically, proud of her success.

* * *

In a Colorado town, Kara Danvers was quietly having a coffee at the counter, while wondering how to find Alex on an unknown Earth and where the Internet did not exist. She had just put her cup down when a young man ran into the restaurant. He looked distraught.

"Have you seen the news?"

"No why? What's happening?"asked the bartender.

"In Idaho, there are three guys that destroy an entire city. The army attacks them, but nothing stops them. They are invincible! It looks like they have the same powers as those of Superman! Bullets and rockets do nothing to them!"

Kara looked taken aback and turned to the young man.

"What are you saying? People with the powers of Superman?" she exclaimed stunned.

"Yeah, it goes on all channels!"

_Kryptonians on this Earth who attack a small town?_

The bartender immediately turned on a television set, which was above the counter. Intrigued, Kara watched, like most of the customers, the TV picture displaying a whole scene of destruction. The Kryptonian could therefore see soldiers shooting in all directions, then images of two men and a woman dressed in black who were not blinking at all.

" _We are in East Huston, Idaho,_ "said the voice of the commentator. " _As you can see, it's a war scene. Military troops are doing everything they can to kill the three deadly figures. But they seem totally invulnerable. An army helicopter has just crashed. There are a large number of victims…_ "

Kara watched the three dark individuals on television. None of the three were familiar to him. Bewildered and horrified, she then saw the television image showing the silhouette of her sister Alex, who seemed distraught.

"Alex!"she whispered, shocked and anxious.

How did her sister end up with these three mysterious Kryptonians?

Without further ado, Kara hurriedly left the restaurant, after throwing coins at the counter. She ran into a deserted alley. After making sure to be out of sight, she took off her glasses and pulled her Supergirl suit under her clothes.

In not even a second, Supergirl flew through the skies and rushed in super-speed towards Idaho.

_Whoever these Kryptonians are, they will quickly see what Supergirl is capable of!_

* * *

At East Huston, Zod turned to the camera again, after gazing at what was left of the helicopter through the flames of moldy wooden beams.

"I win. I always win. Is there no one on this planet to even challenge me?"

Alex raised her head to the sky and then saw a red and blue blur rush towards the city like a missile. Her sister was there. She sighed in relief again. Then Supergirl landed just behind Zod.

"Yes, me!"

The General and his henchmen turned around and discovered the Kryptonian in front of them, who was staring at them with a murderous look.

"What..." exclaimed Zod, amazed.

Non and Ursa were stunned. The cameraman pointed his camera straight at the new Kryptonian.

Supergirl looked at the chaos in the city. The trucks and jeeps overturned, then the torrents of flame in the distance. A real war zone. She saw Alex behind her enemies and was relieved to find that her sister was well. Then she returned her attention to the three Kryptonians, crossing her arms.

Everyone in town, as well as the surviving soldiers and the television crew, were staring at Supergirl. They were intrigued by her suit similar to that of Superman.

"If you wanted to give a show, it's successful! But it's over, now you've done enough damage like that! Go away, right now!"she thundered in a loud voice.

"You dare to give me orders, insolent girl?" exclaimed the General, irritated.

"Look!" Ursa exclaimed, pointing to Supergirl. "This girl has the Jor-El symbol on her chest!"

Zod then noticed the S on the Kryptonian's suit. Kara then noted that these unknown Kryptonians (for her) therefore knew her family. Probably criminals.

"That's interesting," said the General, looking at Kara like a scientist. "If you wear this sign, it would mean that you come from Krypton, like us. Would you be related to Jor-El?"

Supergirl just remained neutral, still arms crossed over her chest.

"Why should I answer you? I don't even know who you are!"

"My child, you are alone," Zod pointed out to him with a sneer. "We have the advantage of numbers. Answer my question. And I will tell you who we are. I'm sure you must have heard of me, if you belong to the Jor-El lineage."

"If you insist. Jor-El was my uncle. I am his niece. And I am Supergirl!"

"Supergirl? Supergirl? Supergirl? Supergirl? Supergirl? Supergirl? Supergirl? Supergirl?"

The name echoed throughout the city like an echo among the people around who followed everything that was happening. The cameraman still continued to follow Supergirl with his camera. But Kara ignored it, focusing her attention on the three Kryptonians.

"Supergirl?"repeated Ursa mockingly, raising her eyebrows, as if she found the name ridiculous.

"The niece of Jor-El on this planet!" declared Zod, fascinated by this discovery. "This is completely unexpected!"

Alex looked at her sister anxiously, while Supergirl remained calm.

"The secret's out, and you are…?"she asked with a sly look.

"I am General Zod,"said the Kryptonian leader with a firm voice.

Kara's sly smile disappeared and the young Kryptonian then seemed horrified and stunned. Her arms still crossed, she did everything to remain neutral, but Alex could see on her sister's face that the name of Zod was a real shock for her.

"Zod?" exclaimed Supergirl, shocked.

"General Zod," Ursa corrected coldly.

"And here are my companions, Ursa and Non," said Zod, satisfied with the shock he had just given the young Kryptonian.

Supergirl then looked at Ursa in dread, then turned her gaze to Non. Was this brutal being really the version of her uncle in this universe? Non looked at Kara like a pissed-off piss.

"Judging by your face, you know who we are, my child," said Zod, approaching her.

After her shock, Supergirl managed to regain her senses and stared at her enemies with a fierce look.

"Whatever the reason for your presence here, you have nothing to do on this planet! I'll stop you from killing anyone."

"Do you really think you're stopping us, _Supergirl_?" Ursa retorted, mumbling the name of Supergirl with disdain.

"We will reign on this primitive planet and you will not prevent us, niece of Jor-El," declared the General with a firm and obliging tone.

"This planet doesn't belong to you, Zod, and you will first have to go through me if you want to conquer it!"replied Supergirl wildly.

"Do you really want to face us, niece of Jor-El? Well, so be it," replied the General. (He addressed his companions.) "Ursa, Non, get rid of this insolent little girl who dares to dictate my behavior!"

Non grunted and flew away to rush at Kara. He sank into her. The two fought hand-to-hand. Non tried to hit Kara in the face, but the Kryptonian knew how to avoid her fist and banged with all her strength on the jaw of her enemy.

Non fell to the ground, causing a crater. Supergirl landed in front of her, and looked at him in shock.

"Rao, I hope you're not my uncle in this universe," exclaimed Supergirl, stunned.

Non groaned as he got up. He focused his eyes on her, and drew a beam of heat vision. Supergirl then used her own heat vision. The two beams met in the center. Kara struggled to keep the beam away from her, while Non did everything to reach his target. With a sadistic smile, Ursa rushed over and knocked Supergirl to the floor. She hit her again and threw her to the ground. She rushed at her like a tigress and trapped her chest between her legs, taking her breath away and hugging her in an awfully painful vice.

This time Supergirl felt she was holding it. Ursa was going to grind her and, while looking for her breath, she told herself that her bones were going to creak any times.

Horrified and helpless, Alex could only watch her sister suffer terribly, while a grin appeared on Zod's lips.

As Supergirl moaned in pain, she managed to grab her claps, causing a shock wave that destabilized Ursa. Non and she moaned in pain. Supergirl took the opportunity to grab them by their heads and knock them against each other. And Kara used her breath to push them against a concrete wall.

The people who followed the fight cheered on their new heroine. Alex sighed in relief, while Zod looked furious.

Supergirl flew into the air, and looked down at the General, crossing her arms.

"General, would you be afraid to fight against a woman?"she threw sarcastically.

Zod groaned in rage and flew straight to the Kryptonian. The two adversaries fought with their fists. Using combat techniques that Alex had taught her, Kara struck Zod on all sides of his body.

Residents of East Huston and the military cheered on Supergirl, while the reporter commented on the fight in the air above the city, and the cameraman filmed the entire battle.

After exchanging blows, Zod grabbed Kara by the neck and threw her onto the ground. Supergirl fell and landed right on the sheriff's patrol car, which flattens on her weight.

Zod landed on the ground, in front of the crowd which dispersed in his path. With his super-strength, he tore off an electric pole from the ground, and used it like a baseball bat. He banged right on Supergirl's head. And he knocked again and again. Half groggy, Supergirl tried to regain consciousness. Then Zod lifted the police car from below with both hands and threw it straight at her. The Daughter of Steel was swept away by the sheriff's vehicle and knocked against several rows of cars. Zod grabbed an abandoned military jeep and threw it like a cushion on Supergirl. Then he threw an army truck at her. He buried Supergirl in a bunch of vehicles he took as toys.

Once Supergirl was buried under a mountain of vehicles, Zod smiled triumphantly and looked at the residents of East Huston, who looked terrorized again.

"I won!" he said with a sneer.

Then the cars piled on top of each other moved, and Supergirl emerged from it, completely intact and ferocious. She walked straight on the Kryptonian leader.

"I'm still here, Zod!"she said.

And she rushed straight at her enemy, raising her fists, which struck the General on the ground. Everyone could see Supergirl and Zod punching, kicking, grabbing and throwing themselves around. Zod grabbed the electric pole again and used it as a bat and hit Supergirl on the side of the chest. He wanted to give her another shot, when she managed to grab the pole and snatched it from her hands. She twirled the pole like a spear and struck Zod in the face. And she banged on the face with the iron pole. Taking advantage of the fact that her enemy was disoriented, Supergirl clapped her hands again, creating a shock wave that made the Kryptonian General, who roared in pain, bring his hands to his ears. Finally, Supergirl twisted the post as if it were chewing gum and used it as a creeper to tie up Zod. Finally, after several laps in super speed, Zod was tied up like a sausage with the post. He squirmed, wanting to free himself, then Supergirl with a triumphant smile, came towards him, snapped her fingers as if he repelled dirt and Zod fell to the ground, completely tied up.

The citizens of the small town howled with joy. The journalist, delighted, commented on everything he saw. Then there was applause.

After greeting the people around her, Supergirl rushed over to Alex.

"Are you okay?"she asked her.

"I'm fine," replied Alex. "What took you so long?"

"I was lost in the middle of Colorado, we're in the 80s," she explained to her.

And she hugged her sister.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!"

Further, Zod immobilized on the ground, did everything to free himself from the pole wrapped around him, like a rope. He fidgeted on the ground, like an imprisoned animal.

Ursa stood up, recovering from her fight and saw Supergirl with Alex. She noted the two closely related women. Non got up in turn, rubbing his head, disoriented.

"Take care of the girl, I'm going to go see the General," Ursa ordered to his friend.

Immediately, Non rushed like a straight bull on Supergirl. Immediately, the Kryptonian moved away from Alex, and left to face the brutal and colossal Kryptonian. Non threw himself on her and forced her to stay on the ground.

While Ursa ran to join her imprisoned master. She raised him up and released him from the post. Zod roars with rage. Immediately the people around him moved away, panicked. He watched Supergirl fight Non with rage.

"I'm going to make this dirty little puppet suffer!"

He wanted to join them, when Ursa took him by the shoulder.

"Wait, I know her weakness that we can use against her," she explained.

"What is it?"Zod asked greedily.

"This female," said Ursa, pointing to Alex, who was still with the television crew. "I saw this Supergirl with her. She seems to have a very emotional connection with this earthly human."

"Our guide will therefore serve us to assuage the niece of Jor-El," declared the General with a grin.

Supergirl fought Non, pushing him away with her fists. The brutal Kryptonian tried to reach her, but she was faster than him, and knew how to dodge his blows. She knocked with all her strength on the jaw of her enemy, falling to the ground. She gave the Kryptonian a glare.

"I knew a Non where I come from. He was my uncle. And he was much smarter than you. I find it hard to believe that you are his doppelganger because you don't look like him at all. You look more like a ferocious beast than a Kryptonian."

Non roared with rage and wanted to get up, but Supergirl swung her foot in his face, preventing him from moving.

Zod flew and landed right in front of Alex. The young woman tried to flee, but Ursa landed right in front of her, blocking her from any attempt to escape. Zod grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged her with him. The cameraman followed them with his camera straight on them.

Supergirl was doing everything to master Non, when Zod's voice echoed throughout the city:

"Supergirl!"

The Kryptonian turned and saw in horror Zod holding Alex by the neck, strangling her. Her sister was trying to free herself, but the Kryptonian had a strong hold on her. She couldn't breathe.

"Come to me, niece of Jor-El! Kneel before Zod!"

"Alex!" exclaimed Supergirl, panicking.

She wanted to join them when Ursa blocked her road and Zod tightened her grip around Alex's neck, causing her to suffocate. Ursa grinned at the young Kryptonian.

"You have affection for this primitive creature," replied Zod, still holding Alex by the neck with a sneer. "This female is so fragile! One press and she dies right now!"

" **LET HER GO** **!** "yelled Supergirl angrily.

The residents of East Huston seemed horrified to attend such a spectacle.

"Kneel before General Zod or your friend will die," retorted Ursa with her usual sadistic smile.

"No, please don't hurt her!" implored Supergirl, who was now in a panic.

" **KNEEL BEFORE ZOD OR SHE DIES!** "Zod thundered, strangling Alex.

Choking, Alex tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth, having trouble breathing.

Supergirl looked at her sister in the hands of her enemy ready to kill her. There was nothing she could do to save her. She knew he was able to kill her in cold blood. She remembered her time on Krypton, where Zod reigned terror by massacring innocent people. He was able to kill and cause destruction.

The Daughter of Steel looked defeatist and nodded.

"Fine, don't hurt her! You win!" she declared.

Immediately she lowered herself and knelt, her head bowed to the ground. Both Zod and Ursa were delighted. The General released Alex, who took the opportunity to breathe. She took huge breaths of air. The reporter came to her to see how she was doing.

Smiling in triumph, Zod walked towards Supergirl, looking at her as if she had become a trained animal.

"I always win, niece of Jor-El!" he shouted, touching Kara's hair.

Supergirl gave him a dark look as an answer. Non got up and joined his master.

"Non, keep an eye on the female, but don't hurt her!" Zod ordered him.

Non complied by going Alex, grabbing her by the arm and dragged her back with him.

Shortly thereafter, all residents, including the remaining soldiers, were at the mercy of the Kryptonian rebels. With Supergirl, who was still kneeling on the ground.

"Come forward!"Ursa barked triumphantly at all around her. "Your general wishes to speak."

Zod posed – arms over hips, his cruel, expressionless face, his strong, commanding voice.

"I'm General Zod. Your ruler. I submitted your savior to my will. I beat your Supergirl! Yes, today begins a new order! Your lands, your possessions, your very lives will gladly be given in tribute to me, General Zod! In return for your obedience you will enjoy my generous protection. In other words, you will be allowed to live."

All seemed hypnotized by his dictatorial speech. None dared to move to fight back or run away. Even the military was inactive. The sheriff and his deputy watched the Kryptonians with anguish.

Then Zod turned to a military general, who remained motionless and serene, despite great fear.

Zod tore at him a row of stars on his green uniform.

"So you are a general? And who is your superior?"

"I answer only to the president." replied the serene soldier, wishing to remain courageous.

"And he will answer to me or all of his cities will end up like this one!"Zod retorted firmly, throwing the general's decorations in the distance.

Then he turned to Alex, who was still glued to Non.

"You, female, do you know where to find this President?"he asked her.

Alex looked at the Kryptonians with anxiety, before retorting:

"Probably at the White House in Washington."

Satisfied, Zod turned to his companions.

"We have to go there. And we take this female with us."

"What?"exclaimed Supergirl, standing up.

She made her way to Zod, but the latter grabbed Alex by the arm. Non and Ursa blocked her way. Supergirl remained marble.

"No, you won't take her!"she replied in a loud voice.

"If you don't want your friend to follow us, then we will kill all these people to the last, including women and children. Choose, niece of Jor-El! Your friend or these fragile humans."

"You will not go anywhere, Zod! I will prevent you from harming anyone!" shouted the Daughter of Steel.

"Well, we will kill the female, right?"added Ursa with her wicked smile.

"Right, my dear," replied Zod with a sneer. "And this whole city will only be a heap of ashes with all these people!"

Then Alex interposed between the Kryptonians.

"General! General! I agree to surrender! I was your guide, now I'm your prisoner! Spare these people and I agree to follow you, as you wish!"

Zod raised an eyebrow as he looked at Alex.

"Would you agree to follow us of your own free will?"

"You're the one giving the orders, and I'm obeying you, remember? These were your own words! Supergirl will do nothing! She will cooperate!"

She turned to her sister, giving her a look that said clearly, "Drop it, Kara, it's not worth it."

But Supergirl couldn't accept seeing her sister in the clutches of these Kryptonian monsters.

"Alex, don't..."

"Supergirl, it's okay! It will be fine, it will be fine! They won't hurt me! I am their guide! They won't do anything to me!"said Alex, wanting to be reassuring.

"Very good then, if that's your wish," replied Zod. (He turned to Ursa and Non.) "The female will come with us. That way, we can be sure that Jor-El's niece will remain quiet. We are going to find this President. (Then he turned to Supergirl.) If you want to follow us, your friend will die in the sky before throwing her into the void like common waste."

Supergirl gave him a dark look. Despite her defeat, she refused to appear upset, not wanting to give the General this pleasure.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will make you regret having set foot on this planet! You win this battle, but it's not over, Zod!"

"It's **General** Zod," Ursa corrected coldly.

" **I don't care about his title!** For me, it will always be Zod! You may have become ruler of these people, but you're not mine!"

Far from being angry, Zod looked at the Kryptonian with a cheerful smile.

"I like your bravery, my child. That fierce look. I would think I saw Jor-El! Amazing that you look like him, considering your family ties! I had sworn to he will bow down before me! I must admit that bow down his niece is very enjoyable! (He turned to Non and Ursa.) Come on then!"

Immediately, Zod and Ursa took off in the air. Non, holding Alex firmly by the arm, took off in turn, taking the DEO agent with him.

Supergirl watched them disappear into the sky, disgusted at having failed.

"Alex…" she whispered, upset.

Of all the Multiverse Earths, she had to land on a world where Zod came to conquer it. Now he held Alex between his claws.

After the Kryptonians left, all the residents sighed in relief that they had been spared. They recovered from their emotions. Then the reporter and the cameraman came to Supergirl.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you, exactly?"asked the TV reporter. "Are you related to Superman? Why are you dressed like him?"

"I'm his cousin," replied simply the Kryptonian, ignoring the cameraman who was filming her.

The journalist seemed surprised, and continued his questions:

"And where's Superman? Why doesn't he do something?"

"I would like to know that."

Then she took off and set off far into the sky, moving away from Idaho. She needed to think and flying helped her to think clearly.

The reporter asked a good question: why had the Superman of this Earth not come forward? If Clark Kent existed in the Daily Planet, he must have known about the attack in Idaho through the media reports. This absence of Superman was disturbing. Because Kara couldn't face the three Kryptonians alone. It was inconceivable. There were three of them, and she alone had no chance of winning against them, especially with her sister as hostage If she fought them again, Alex could be injured or killed. Zod had taken her away as a means of protection against her. She needed a plan and help.

Supergirl then flew far into the heavens to find the Superman of this Earth. Praying that nothing happened to him so that he could help her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Earth – 38; National city**

Within the DEO, several hours had passed since the disappearance of Supergirl and Alex. What worried director J'onzz who considered the two women to be his daughters. He turned to Winn Schott, the agency's computer scientist.

"Agent Schott, were you able to locate Supergirl and Agent Danvers?"

Winn swallows before replying:

"There is a whole multitude of Earths where they could have landed. I'm looking for a needle in a clod of hay. Besides, we don't have the technology to find Kara and Alex. It may take several months or more to find them."

J'onn's concern grows strongly in him.

"They may well have problems where they are."

"Yes, but the question is… how to find them in all these Earths?"said the computer scientist.

The Martian thought about it, then thought about something.

"On Earth – 1, Kara has friends who know how the Multiverse works. They could help us find them. Hopefully it isn't too late. I have a bad feeling."

* * *

**Earth – 96; 1980**

Zod, Ursa and Non (holding Alex firmly by the arm) flew over all America in the direction of Washington. They were proud to have been able to beat the niece of Jor-El and rejoiced in their conquest of planet Earth.

They passed Mount Rushmore. With several beams of heat vision, the Kryptonian rebels replaced the faces of Georges Washington, Thomas Jefferson and Theodore Roosevelt with those of Zod, Ursa and Non, and destroyed the stone face of Abraham Lincoln. With a twinge of heart, Alex contemplated the desecrated and destroyed monument.

Then they resumed their flights to the capital of the United States.

Finally, they reached the top of the White House.

Zod, Non, Ursa and Alex collapsed through the ceiling, breaking three glass domes. The marines, the police and the Secret Service Agents opened fire through a rain of falling glass, sent a withered barrage to ricochet around the room. Alex, once released from Non, dived to the ground to protect herself from the bullets that popped up everywhere, and lay there protecting her head. Zod looked triumphantly, the balls bouncing harmlessly at him as his companions attacked: Ursa pushed back the marines who advanced in the air, sent them to crash against each other while Non crushed the pillars of the corridor, then turned his attention towards the machine gun nest which ignited. He demolished the site, broke the weapon in two, with a roar.

 _They must have seen on the news that they were bulletproof and rocket-proof in Idaho! So why shoot them? It's no use!_ Alex thought, as she lay on the ground to avoid being hit by the gunfire.

Ursa grabbed the men she met by the jaw or their ties and propelled them away, as if nothing had happened.

Non grabbed a piece of a pillar and threw it at a soldier who then pulled a chandelier on the ceiling, causing him to crash into him.

A soldier tried to attack Zod through a window, but the General grabbed his rifle and pushed the soldier away. Then, with a sneer, he used the weapon to shoot anyone who shot him.

When all the valiant men were killed, Non made Alex get up and forced her to follow them. Then the four of them walked to the Oval Office. Alex could see in horror, the devastated corridor with the bodies of the dead on the ground. An American flag was torn between the rubble.

Finally, with a simple kick, Non smashed the door of the Oval Office. He forced Alex to come in, then Zod and Ursa entered the President's office. Before them stood a desk with a man behind. Around him, a whole row of generals, chiefs of staff and cabinet members.

Non threw Alex on a sofa and left her. While Zod looked at all the men in front of him with contempt and looked at the one behind the desk.

"You are the one who is called President?"

"I am," replied the man behind the desk in a neutral tone.

Zod then looked at the presidential seal on the ground, before continuing:

"I see you are practiced in worshipping things that fly. (He turned his attention back to the man.) Good, rise before Zod."

The man complied, then the General ordered again:

"Now, kneel before Zod."

No one dared to reply or protest. The valiant man complied, stood before the Kryptonian and knelt before him.

"You are not the President," Zod contested still contemptuously. "No-one who leads so many could possibly kneel so quickly."

Alex, seated on the sofa, watched the whole scene with apprehension, not wanting to witness a new bloodbath, of which she could do nothing to prevent it.

"I'm the man they're protecting." declared a man, who was hidden among the generals.

He walked over to Zod with a neutral tone.

"I'm the President. I'll kneel before you if it will save lives."

Zod looked at the President with little interest, then retorted:

"It will. Starting with your own."

Ursa then took a few steps towards the generals and looked at them with disdain, then she looked at the decorations on their uniforms.

"What a backward planet this must be. Where the men wear the ribbons and the jewelry…"

And she snatched away the decorations of a general, which she hastened to add to her collection of badges on her Kryptonian outfit.

In a solemn tone, the President joined the man who had courageously replaced him, then gave a calm look to the Kryptonian rebel leader.

"What I do now I do for the sake of the people of this world. But there is one man here on earth who will never kneel to you."

"Who is this imbecile?" Zod asked disinterestedly. "Where is he?"

"I wish, I know," replied the President, not without lowering his head.

Then he ends up kneeling before the Kryptonian General, muttering:

"Oh, God!"

"Zod!" corrected the rebel leader. "And as for this imbecile who, supposedly will never kneel to me, will do it whether he likes it or not. I submitted your Supergirl to my will. I won against her. I will also win against your imbecile, if he has the nerve to come and confront me."

Alex stared at Zod with a dark look, as she watched everyone at the Oval Office kneel before the Kryptonian General in despair. She couldn't see how her sister would be able to defeat Zod and his cronies alone. Then, knowing her sister, Kara wouldn't attack Zod, as long as she was in the clutches of the Kryptonians.

But where's Superman?

* * *

In the big city of Metropolis, Supergirl had landed in a deserted alley and had resumed her identity as Kara Danvers. She could see that the city looked a lot like New York. It was very different from Metropolis as she knew it on her Earth.

Without further ado, Kara headed for the Daily Planet. The best way to find Superman was to speak to Clark Kent at his place of work. Although she found that strange that her cousin's version hadn't been revealed in East Huston. Everyone had to know about the arrival of Zod, Non and Ursa. Superman should already have intervened. Something was wrong.

She walked past several offices and was amazed to see everyone working at typewriters, instead of computers as Kara used to at CatCo. It was indeed in the 80s. Back when the Star Wars movies were starting to come out.

She arrived in front of the offices with the names of Clark Kent and Lois Lane listed, but was disappointed when she realized that the two offices were empty. Where could they be?

She saw a young brown haired man with a camera pass by her. She came to him.

"Excuse me… excuse me!"

"Yes?"said the young man.

"Hey, excuse me for disturbing you. I'm looking for Clark Kent. I know he works here. Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"And why are you asking me?"asked the photographer. "Who are you? His girlfriend? Very shy as he is, I don't imagine him at all with someone like you, no offense."

Kara giggled before answering.

"No, no, there's a mistake, I'm not his girlfriend. I'm his cousin. But very, very faraway."

The photographer looked surprised.

"I didn't know Clark had a cousin," he said.

"Oh, there's not much to say about me," hastened to justify the Kryptonian. "He and I don't see each other much. Once from time to time. I just got to town, and he doesn't know I'm there. I'd hoped to surprise him."

"I see, excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jimmy Olsen, photographer for the Daily Planet," said the young man, shaking Kara's hand.

The Girl of Steel swallowed, shaking the photographer's hand. Was this young man really James Olsen's version on this Earth? He wasn't at all like the one she knew. She suppressed a laugh, imagining James' reaction if he saw his doppelganger in this version of Earth. Which Jimmy notice.

"Did I say something funny? You seem… shocked!"

"Excuse me, but … for the Daily Planet photographer, I imagined you a little taller," replied Kara surprised. "Are you James Olsen, the Superman photographer?"

"Sort of… it's Jimmy Olsen!"

Kara was amused. When Jimmy was called on Earth – 38, her friend always corrected by James. Another Earth, another James Olsen. Shortly before, she had encountered a version of Non that was very different from her uncle's doppelganger. She wondered what Superman could look like in this universe.

Remembering the reason for her coming, she insisted:

"You wouldn't know where I could find Clark?"

"Actually, you missed him! Mr. White sent him and Miss Lane to investigate a honeymoon racket to Niagara Falls. But with what happened in Idaho, knowing Lois, she will want to have exclusivity on that!"

"And you wouldn't know how to call them?"asked Kara, before remembering that cell phones didn't exist in 1980.

"How to call them?"asked Jimmy.

"Never mind!"

" **I want my black coffee without sugar!** "cried a voice behind them.

Turning her head, a man was barking orders at his journalists. His temperament reminded Kara of her former boss Cat Grant, and assumed that it was Perry White, editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet.

"Let me guess, Perry White?" asked Kara.

"Yes, and since what happened in Idaho, he is on edge! He quickly demands an article on the spot!" exclaimed Jimmy.

"I would think I saw my old boss! She could be scary when she wanted to," replied the amused Kryptonian.

Then Perry White's big voice resounded again:

" **For God'sake** **, what the hell is going on? There's three of them. That cockamamie General, and a big truck with hair and a broad that looks like the queen of the runways! They can fly and see through things. Anything Superman can do, they can do. Where is he anyway?** **Why doesn't he do something?** **Does he let a woman do his job? Supergirl? Besides, who is she? Where does she come from and why does she appear now? Superman's cousin, no kidding! And she went to hide in a cloud while the other three spread terror and destruction all over the country!** "

Kara grimaced, looking at Jimmy.

"He's really not in a good mood," she commented.

"Nope," answered Jimmy nervous.

"It's still weird that Superman doesn't show up," said Kara.

She didn't know whether or not this version of Jimmy knew about Superman's secret identity. She carefully formulated her words so as not to cause a problem with her cousin's version.

"You wouldn't know why doesn't he do something?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," replied the photographer. "But it's true that it is rather worrying! And whoever this Supergirl is, I hope she finds him quickly."

"Yeah, I hope too," Kara replied with disappointment.

She left the newspaper, her eyes defeated.

She was stuck on an Earth where there was no Internet and no cell phone. Her sister Alex prisoner of Zod. Never has Kara felt so helpless. She couldn't face the three Kryptonians on her own. Not while Alex was in their clutches.

She had become Supergirl because Alex had found herself in danger, and there, a terrible threat hung over the whole planet, and all alone, she didn't know how to save the day.

She resumed her Supergirl suit and flew into the air. Flying helped her think. She tried to find a way out of it all. Then she began to hear all the noises with her super-hearing. She heard comments on the attack by East Huston, her fight with Zod… Then a message from the President was broadcast on all channels. Curiously, Supergirl listened to the president speak:

" _This is the President. On behalf of my country,_ _and in the name of the other leaders of the world with whom I have today consulted, I hereby abdicate all authority and control over this planet . . . to General Zod._ _Only through strict compliance with his directions_ _will the lives of innocent millions be…_ (Then he screamed.) _**Superman, if you can hear me… Superman, where…**_ "

Then Zod's voice growled:

" _Who is this Superman?_ _ **COME TO ME, SUPERMAN, IF YOU DARE. I DEFY YOU. COME! COME AND KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!**_ _And as for this insolent Supergirl, if she sees me or hears me, she knows that I still hold her female and that I will kill her if she still dares to come dictate my conduct to me! Her blood will be on her hands, as well as that of countless people, if she dares to come and fight me…_ "

Shocked, Supergirl opened her eyes. The situation was dire. The President of the United States surrenders to Zod. Thus the General now had power over the entire planet. That couldn't happen. Kara had to find a solution quickly.

"God, Kal, where are you? We need you! I need you! Where are you?"she implored, looking below her in despair.

Then that became obvious to her. The Fortress of Solitude! If Superman existed in this version of Earth, there had to be the Fortress of Solitude. And no matter it was in the 80s, Kryptonian technology was always the same.

If she went there, she could figure out where Superman was, and what was happening to him.

All ecstatic, she rushed like a missile towards the North Pole.

* * *

Alex hadn't moved from the couch since arriving in the President's Oval Office. Zod, Ursa and Non now had all the power on the planet, and all they were doing now… was doing nothing but being bored.

Ursa and Non watched all the objects that decorated the Office, while Zod sat in the President's place, looking fatally weary and bored.

"You are master of all you survey." said Ursa, as if she hoped to change her general's mood.

But Zod remained neutral, as if these desire for conquest no longer impressed him.

"And so I was yesterday. And the day before." he retorted wearily.

Alex giggled in amusement at the General's bored look. Yesterday, he and his cronies were trapped in space. They had never been masters of anything. But she refrained from replying, because she feared a heavy reprisal from the Kryptonians.

Ursa turned to Alex. The DEO agent looked at her, questioning her intentions, and sat next to her on the couch.

"What can the niece of Jor-El see in you?" asked the Kryptonian curiously. "You are weak compared to her. A fragile and primitive human. What can you possibly give someone like her?"

Alex glared at her, retorting:

"And you? What do you offer to Zod? Other than the fact that you're the **only** female I see fly around."

"I am the **last** female Kryptonian by my choice, Earth woman. But that's not why the **General** chosen me," replied Ursa coldly.

She grabbed Alex's neck, wanting to strangle her, when Zod intervened from the office.

"Ursa!"

The rebel released her grip and turned to her superior, while Alex took the opportunity to breathe again.

"Do not hurt her! I want her alive. This woman is precious to us!" added Zod.

"This female is of no use to us anymore, General," replied Ursa.

"You wrong, she is of use to me. She is our asset against the niece of Jor-El. If this insolent little girl has the nerve to oppose us again, she will serve to annihilate her. And more… there is a reason why Supergirl settled with her. I want to find out. (Addressing Alex.) Female, you seem very related to her. Would you be close?"

Not wanting to give too much personal information about Kara, Alex just nodded, staring at Zod.

"We're very close, yes. We are friends. And knowing her, she'll do anything to stop you, General. Supergirl is like me, she's a warrior who never kneel from anyone."

Zod rejoiced in response.

"This insolent little girl will bow down before me, and I would break her into pieces. Once the niece of Jor-El will be dead... you will join her, Earth woman!"

Alex remained stuck. Delighted, Ursa got up from the couch and joined Non.

It was then that Alex caught sight of a white towel at the entrance to the Oval Office. Then she saw a man, dressed in a beautiful suit knocking on the door. Who was crazy enough to come and address three bloody Kryptonians?

Zod, Ursa and Non saw and looked at him with little interest.

"Hello there. Lex Luthor."

Alex's eyes widened in shock at the mention of the name. Lex Luthor? Was this man really Lex Luthor? He was nothing like his doppelganger Earth – 38. But why would Lex Luthor come to chat with three dangerous aliens? Other Earth. Other Lex Luthor. A complete stranger in the eyes of Alex, who wondered if this man was coming to be killed.

_Him, Lex Luthor? Seriously?_

"Lex Luthor," repeated the man, as if he expected the name to be known. "Possibly you've heard the name. The greatest criminal mind on Earth."

But obviously, as Alex expected, none of the Kryptonians seemed to care about this dubious individual. Ursa walked over to him.

"I told you this was a puny planet." she replied, as if she wanted to hit the visitor.

Non joined Ursa and the two of them walked towards Luthor, who was beginning to lose his charming smile and seemed frightened.

"Wait, wait, wait just a moment. Wait till you've got to know better will you please. Wait… look, I can give you anything you want. I can give you the brass ring, the – er – unlimited freedom to maim, cure, destroy, chew – plus Lex Luthor's savvy. Lex Luthor's career guidance… Lex Luthor's School of…"

Alex was stunned by Luthor's counterpart on this Earth.

_Is he really serious?! He still hopes not to become friends with Zod? If so, he's really stupid! Him, a greatest mind of Earth? He looks more stupid in a suit than a genius! He really isn't the Lex Luthor of my Earth! After a Non moron, a Lex Luthor moron! That's incredible! I must be dreaming! If Kara saw that…_

She suppressed a laugh, imagining the reaction of Lillian Luthor if she saw the version of her son on this Earth, given her feelings towards aliens.

Despite his fine speeches, none of the three Kryptonians were impressed with Luthor. Zod replied firmly:

"We have all of this without you. You cannot bargain with what you don't have."

Luthor kept his seriousness by retorting:

"Oh magnificent one. What I am bargaining with is what you do not have. The son of Jor-El."

At this mention, Zod seemed interested since the arrival of Luthor.

"Jor-El, our jailer?" he replied, intrigued.

"No, Jor-El, the baseball player that came from Porto Rico. Yes Jor-El your Jailer." asked Luthor, ecstatic.

"The son of Jor-El on this planet? First there is the niece, now the son?"replied Zod.

"The niece, I don't know her," continued the criminal. "But for the son, hum – possibly you know him better by his nom de voyage or his - name he travels under, Superman."

"So this is Superman," concludes the General with satisfaction. "The niece said to be called Supergirl. The son's name is Superman, that's interesting. Kryptonian cousins on this planet! (Then he turned his gaze to Luthor.) How do you know of Jor-El?"

"Oh, my fullness," replied the criminal. "As I explained to you before, I am about the best there is. Second best there is."

Alex had to admit that Luthor didn't seem as stupid as she thought. So he knew the name of Kara's Kryptonian uncle. But what did he hope in giving the son of Jor-El to Zod? What did he want from him?

Zod got up from the desk muttering his thoughts aloud:

"Revenge! We kill the son and the niece of our jailer!"

"Revenge!" Ursa agreed, delighted.

"Revenge!" added Luthor, raising his arm like a Hitler salute. "Now we're cooking, huh!"

"They have the same powers as us?" Zod asked the criminal.

"As I told you, Magnificent one, I never heard of this… Supergirl before Idaho. But I can tell you that I know Superman pretty well. Yes, he has the same powers as you, like his cousin, I suppose. However, there are just two. But you are three."

Non growled with a reproving look at Luthor.

"Or four even, if you count him twice," corrected the criminal, pointing to the cranky Kryptonian.

"We will bring them to their knees!" Zod exclaimed, joining the exit from the Oval Office.

"What do we do with this female?" Ursa asked, pointing to Alex.

"We take her with us. She will be used to bait the niece of Jor-El. (Then, he turned to the DEO agent) Besides… you female, if you are a close friend of our jailer's niece, you certainly know her cousin."

Alex remained neutral while retorting:

"I know Superman. But quite briefly. I'm not as close to him as… as Supergirl."

Luthor then noticed Alex's presence and looked confused.

"And you are, miss? Aren't you from Krypton?"

"I am nobody," replied the young woman, glaring at the criminal.

"Nice to meet you, Nobody. How did you hear about Supergirl? We have never seen her before today. How can you know her?"

"This is none of your business!" Alex cut in a firm voice.

"Ursa, Non, we are going to find the son of Jor-El and we are taking the female to attract his cousin to us," declared Zod.

Non grabbed Alex's arm again and dragged her with him. Ursa joined her master. The four of them left to leave the Oval Office when Luthor called them:

"Wait! - First you must find Superman. And Lex baby is the only one who knows where he is. Check?"

Alex therefore concludes that he did come to the White House to bargain with the Kryptonians.

Zod remained calm, but speaking firmly:

"What do you want?"

Luthor went to sit comfortably on the President's chair, smoking a cigarette, and spoke to the Kryptonians, as if he were speaking to businessmen.

"Oh, General, the world is a big place. Thank goodness, my needs are small as it turns out, I have this affinity for beachfront property…"

 _Property? Lex Luthor wants to haggle property with Zod? Kara and I really landed on a strange Earth!_ thought Alex, stunned.

"What do you want?" repeated Zod, still calm.

"Australia!" replied Luthor with lust.

* * *

Supergirl flew in the sky, very far towards the Arctic. She saw in the distance a construction made of ice. She was right. So there was indeed a Fortress of Solitude and almost identical to that of Earth – 38.

Delighted, the Kryptonian entered the ice palace. She recognized the Kryptonian interior among the columns of ice that surrounded it. She saw an unconscious man in plain clothes on the ground.

Could it be that he was her cousin? At least, the version of her cousin on this Earth?

Supergirl ran towards the man. She was relieved to find that he was still alive. The man regained consciousness and got up slowly.

"Kal! Are you okay?" Supergirl asked gently.

When Clark Kent stood up and opened his eyes wide, he was shocked at the sight of the Kryptonian who was wearing an outfit identical to his own. Stunned, he backed away.

"Wh... who are you?"

Judging by the expression of shock on her cousin's face, Supergirl understood that he had never met his cousin. Maybe not yet.

Very gently, she raised her hands and spoke to him gently:

"Hey Kal! You don't know me on this Earth, but I know you. At least a version of you."

"I… I don't understand… who are you? And why are you wearing this symbol?" exclaimed Clark, indicating the S on the young woman's chest.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. I am from Krypton, like you. Not only are we from the same world, but we are also from the same family. I'm your cousin. Or rather, a version of your cousin… it's confusing, because I don't know if there is a Kara Zor-El in this version of the universe…"

"What do you mean by version?" asked Clark, more and more confused and amazed.

Gently and calmly, Supergirl then explained to the young Kryptonian the whole history of the Multiverse, and told him all her story on her Earth – 38. Then came the moment when she and her sister Alex had accidentally found themselves on this Earth that her sister was taken prisoner by Zod.

When Kara was done, Clark thought for a moment. It was so crazy, even for him who was an alien from another planet. After a while, he looked at his cousin with admiration.

"So I have a cousin from Krypton?"

"Right."

Clark looked quite thrilled. He smiles at Kara.

"I thought I was the only Kryptonian left. I am really happy to meet you!"

"Me too, it's nice to meet you, Kal. The first time I met my cousin on my Earth, I was a child, and he was an adult. I'm not telling you the shock it made me. I am happy to meet another version of him."

The two Kryptonians came to hug each other, happy to get to know each other. Then Supergirl regained her seriousness.

"Kal, I know this is a bad time, but I really need your help. As you know, Zod is on Earth with two of his companions, Ursa and Non. If we don't stop them, they'll ravage the whole planet. And my sister Alex is trapped with them. I cannot face them alone. We are two against them. I think we could have a chance."

Clark nodded, ashamed.

"I know, and I am so sorry I didn't come."

Then he told Kara that he had spent time with Lois Lane. That she had discovered his secret, Clark had taken her to visit the Fortress, and that he had renounced his powers out of love for her. And that he had just recovered his powers to be able to go and fight Zod.

Supergirl was affected. She knew that a hero's burden was heavy. And that having a love life was complicated when you had the responsibility to protect the world. She had learned it the hard way.

"Now that you've regained your superpowers, we're going to be able to thwart Zod!" she says.

It was then that an interdimensional breach emerged from nowhere. Puzzled, Supergirl and Clark looked at the vortex and saw two individuals emerging inside the Fortress.

Supergirl looked amazed when he recognized familiar faces.

"Barry? Oliver?"

The Flash and Green Arrow had just appeared from the breach, and marched towards Kara. She ran towards them, delighted to find her friends.

"Thanks to Rao, you're here!"

"Hi Kara! We thought we'd never be able to find you!" exclaimed Flash.

"We made a long trip from Star Labs to come here," added Green Arrow, putting his quiver and his bow on the ground.

"How did you find me?" asked Supergirl, dumbfounded.

"J'onn came to see me at Star Labs," explained Barry. "He told me that you and Alex disappeared in a vortex. Cisco and I looked for you with our equipment… it took a long time to locate you… well, we discovered that you were stranded on Earth in the past. In the 80s. Cisco and I were surprised. I called Oliver and he offered to come."

"Your friend Martien told us that you and your sister were stuck here," Green Arrow added. "But where is she?"

"It's a long story," replied the Kryptonian. "Alex is held hostage on this Earth."

"And you can't save her?" Flash wondered.

"That's not that simple. Because the people who hold her are kryptonians like me. There are three of them. Their leader is called Zod. And believe me, this is the worst evil Kryptonian that can exist in the entire galaxy."

"How dangerous is it?" asked archer of Earth – 1, frowning.

"Try to imagine Adolf Hitler if he had my superpowers," Kara replied.

The two heroes of Earth – 1 appeared shocked and stunned.

"Are you serious?" The Flash exclaimed, stunned.

Clark joined the three heroes and looked at the newcomers with a puzzled look.

"Kara, who are they?"

Supergirl turned to him.

"Kal, here are some friends of mine on another Earth. Heroes like me or almost. The Flash and Green Arrow."

"And who is he?" the Flash asked, watching the man walk towards them.

"Barry, Oliver, this is the version of my cousin of this Earth," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Wait, your cousin, you mean, your **super** cousin?" The speedster asked, looking at the man.

Clark spun in all directions in super-speed, then he revealed himself in a magnificent blue suit with a red cape with a large S on his chest.

"I am Superman!" he said to the two heroes of Earth – 1.

Flash and Green Arrow were both stunned at the sight of the Man of Steel. For them, Superman was an intimidating presence. And Green Arrow didn't like to be intimidated. Flash was over the moon at the sight of the Kryptonian.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed The Flash. "Oliver, admit that you were impressed?"

"Impressed is an understatement," replied the archer.

Supergirl looked at the three proud heroes of this meeting, then turned to Green Arrow.

"Do you have your kryptonite arrows with you?" she asked him.

"Of course why?" He asked.

"Because we're going to need it to save Alex and arrest Zod and his companions!"

"Kara," The Flash said anxiously. "You know I would do anything for you, given our friendship, but you are also well aware that we cannot fight three Kryptonians, one of whom is the equivalent of a Hitler."

"Barry, Oliver, I'm not asking you to fight Zod, but to help me stop him," replied Supergirl. "Barry, you're as fast as me, and you, Oliver, have the most tactical mind. There are three of them. With Kal, there are four of us. We can win and we will win. They threaten to destroy this Earth and my sister is trapped with them. We have to take a stand."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Throughout the city of Metropolis, everyone was now aware of the threat that existed on the entire planet. Superman was still missing. The President had surrender. Zod and his cronies had now all authority over the world. All were plunged into fear.

At the Daily Planet, people were agitated in their offices. In Perry White's, there were Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. The editor was tormented, while Lois smoked a cigarette, deep in thought.

"Where is he?" exclaimed Perry. "I mean, he shows up every time a cat gets stuck in a tree, and now he decides to pull a disappearing act?"

"Maybe we just don' t know his game plan." Jimmy suggested.

"Game plan? It's fourth down and long yardage, the two-minute warning sounded and the ball's deep in our territory! How brilliant do you have to be?!"

The young photographer tried to find a more rational explanation for his boss, but all that came to his mind was:

"Superman's got something up his sleeve, that's for sure. We just haven't figured it out. Isn't that right, Miss Lane?"

Lois had her eyes fixed on the window, looking outside, then turned to Perry and Jimmy.

"I'm sure he'll get here…" she said abruptly. "If he possibly can. If there's any way at all…"

Despite the courageous assurance that Lois wanted to show them, she was still worried. She hadn't heard from Clark Kent since he was beaten up by an idiot. Had he recovered his powers? Was he going to be able to save the day?

"See?"said Jimmy to Perry. (He went on to point to the young woman.) "And she knows him better than anybody."

A slight ironic smile touched with sadness appeared on Lois' face.

"Yes, better than anybody."

_If he knew ..._

"Oh yes, he'll get here! Like his cousin who went to hide in the sky!" said Perry, sitting in his chair at his desk.

"Maybe Supergirl went to get her cousin," answered the photographer immediately.

Suddenly, a low rumble arises out of nowhere, then, the whole building began to vibrate and then moved violently, at the syncopated rhythm like an approach of monstrous steps.

"What the…" Perry exclaimed, stunned.

"Earthquake?... earthquake!" said Jimmy, anxious.

Then the wall of the newspaper room collapsed, as the three Kryptonians crossed it. The terrified journalists dispersed, rushing through the exit doors in panic. Non advanced among the offices, destroying with his fists everything that stood in his way. Zod and Ursa followed him, dragging Alex with them.

Non demolishes the furniture, the shelves in pieces, to reach Perry's office. Lois and Jimmy watched the Kryptonian rebels in dismay, while Perry remained nailed to his chair, frozen in fear.

Jimmy was taking pictures with his camera, while Non lifted a large shelf and tore down the wall of the editor's office. Lois and Jimmy made their way to the windows for their safety, while the Kryptonians entered the office.

With a semblance of courage, Perry grabbed a bronze globe and threw it right at Non, which bounced on his head without causing him the slightest injury. The Kryptonian colossus struck the desk with his fist, destroying the piece of furniture in two large pieces. Perry stepped back against the wall, terrorized. Then Non lifted the editor-in-chief by the collar of his shirt to the ceiling, banging Perry's head against the ceiling. And Non released him like a waste.

Zod, Ursa and Alex also entered Perry White's office. Lois threw her fist straight into Ursa's face. But the Kryptonian woman didn't even flinch, while Lois felt a sharp pain crossed her hand.

Jimmy began to take a picture of Non. The repetitive flashes of the camera irritated the colossus, who knocked his fist on the camera, and crushed him with the super-force of his hand.

"Hey, that's my new…"

"Enough!" thundered Zod.

He stood in the doorway, looked at the small group. He glanced at the hole in the wall of the building. Luthor carefully crossed the hole, occasionally touching the debris on his shoulder.

Lois rushed to the floor and gently placed her boss' head on her.

Luthor looked at the ruins following the passage of the Kryptonians, muttering in a low voice:

"All of that accumulated knowledge and they still never heard of a doorknob…"

And he went back into Perry's office, cheering as if nothing had happened.

"Hi, I… (He smiles at everyone, as if he were among friends. He saw Lois on the ground with Perry.) You should see the White House. They'll be cleaning it for months."

"Lex Luthor!" Lois exclaimed in disgust.

Alex began to look at the criminal with disdain and pity. And she looked happy when she saw that Zod didn't share his enthusiasm at all.

"You promised me the son of Jor-El!" exclaimed the Kryptonian General, casting a reproving look at Luthor.

Lex Luthor lost his smile and looked slightly worried. For a moment, it looked like a little boy caught at fault. Alex was delighted to see Luthor panicking.

"Yes, Your Grace," replied Luthor, feeling himself shriveling up against the Kryptonians. "But… (He tried to smile confidently.) what I've given you is the next best thing. (He pointed to Lois.) You just hold on to that little lady and, er he'll be along. You see they have this relationship and she does all his Public Relations and he gives her every exclusive. They're the best of friends. You know what I mean."

And he resumed his jovial air, as if he had regained the esteem of Zod.

Alex looked at the woman reporter and therefore concluded that it was Lois Lane of the Earth in which she and Kara had landed. The old man on the ground must have been Perry White. And concludes that the young photographer was James Olsen. Alex was speechless by the difference with the James Olsen that she knew.

Ursa looked at Lois with a condescending smile.

"What an undemanding male this Superman must be." she replied, staring at the reporter. (And she looked at Alex with the same look.) "Like Supergirl, she too, doesn't know how to choose her friends when we see what this pathetic female."

"Hey, screw you!" Alex said, glaring at her.

"You could use a tuck here and there yourself, sister." added Loïs, looking at Ursa with disdain.

The Kryptonian woman advanced towards Lois, wanting to attack him, when Zod intervened:

"Wait! She lives – for now as the other female. Kill the rest. (He nodded to Luthor with a nod.) Starting with him."

Non then began to growl like a ferocious animal and advanced towards Luthor. The latter nervously backed away, while trying to keep his cheerful smile.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" he mumbled, smiling nervously. (He waved his white handkerchief as if it was a sign of nonviolence.) Don't you remember, the White House? Oval Room? We had a few laughs there. Right?"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

"What were you thinking?" she threw the criminal with amusement. "That you could come and be friends with Zod? Did you really think he was going to accept you as a partner? If that case, you're really stupid for a so-called greatest criminal mind on Earth! Silly and pathetic!"

* * *

Outside, in front of a newspaper kiosk, were piled up a pile of Daily Planet newspapers. A huge banner title reads: WHITE HOUSE SURRENDERS.

Suddenly, the top stack paper began to float, like a gust of wind, while the pages below rippled and beat, as the gust of wind picked up.

Now, as the sound of a strong gale was heard, the whole pile of newspapers began to fly in the wind.

The newsdealer ran to retrieve his stacks of papers.

"What the hell…?"

He looked up and saw two blue and red flashes flying in the night sky.

* * *

Supergirl and Superman were flying through the air. They dived for the Daily Planet building and landed on a mast that extended horizontally just outside of Perry White's office.

In a stentorian voice, Superman called from outside the office:

"General!"

Superman and Supergirl stood on the top of the mast just outside Perry's window. They looked in, arms crossed, the American flag fluttering below.

The Kryptonian rebels were struck down, anchored in place.

"Haven't you ever heard of Freedom of the Press?"

Lois jumped up and looked happy.

"Superman!"

"And Supergirl!" added Alex, delighted to see her sister again with her cousin, at least, her cousin's version.

With a smiling face, arms crossed over her chest, Supergirl allowed herself to add in her turn:

"General, would you care to step outside?" *****

Luthor sighed in relief, stammering:

"Superman and his cousin, thank God! I mean (Zod had just glared at him.) (He took an authoritarian voice.) Get them!"

" **Come to me, Son and Niece of Jor-El! Kneel before Zod!** "the General yelled angrily, raising his finger, as if he were talking to dogs.

Which amused Supergirl.

"I told you, Zod, you are not my ruler!"

The two Kryptonian heroes disappeared, flying up and out of the office window. The three Kryptonian rebels took off, pulverizing the windows and walls of Perry's office.

* * *

On the streets of Metropolis, people watched Superman and Supergirl fly in the dark sky, with the other three behind them.

The two cousins landed on the roof of a building and waited for them.

Zod, Non and Ursa soared in the sky like evil angels.

Zod lands on an exposed steel beam from a partially constructed skyscraper across the street. A few feet above him, from a crane, is a block of solid concrete, attached to a steel chain that hung from an iron hook.

Zod was about thirty feet higher than Superman and Supergirl. He took an appropriate authoritarian pose and pointed to the two cousins.

"Son and Niece of Jor-El, kneel before Zod!"

At the mention of Jor-El, Non gave a groan of rage.

"Never!" Supergirl replied with rage, glaring at Zod.

"Son of Jor-El, When you did not come, we took you for a coward!" replied Zod.

"I'm no coward!" replied Superman firmly.

"It seems you are both idiots!" continued the General with a grin. "Idealistic fools like Jor-El was!"

"And you're just a monster, Zod, just like your pathetic puppets!" spat Supergirl angrily.

Zod then looked up at the concrete hanging a few feet above him. He emitted a ray of heat vision on the metal chain. It burned quickly and the block fell into Zod's waiting hands. He caught it easily, as if it were light as a feather.

Supergirl looked worried that the monster would throw this big piece of concrete at the people watching them below.

"Then die as both of you deserve to!" he shouted to the Kryptonian cousins.

He lifted the block high and threw it at Superman and Supergirl. The latter fired several beams of heat vision on the concrete, transforming it into harmless powder which fell on the streets.

Down the street, a crowd began to form, looking up. As the dust settled, a yellow taxi arrived around the corner and received most of the harmless debris from the windshield. The car suddenly stops.

The driver looked up with the smile expected from a combat fan during a championship game.

"Man, this is gonna be good!" he exclaimed.

The crowd began to shout for encouragement to the two super cousins:

"Superman! Supergirl! Come on! Get them!"

Furious at the humiliation of her ruler, Ursa hissed in anger at Superman and Supergirl.

"How dare you defy the General?" she yelled.

"As I said, Zod is not my ruler!" replied Kara with a sly smile.

"Nor mine," added Superman ecstatically.

Zod, reacting to the arrogance of the two cousins, he snapped his loyal No.

"Non, take the son, he's yours!"

Delighted to be able to act, Non rushed by flying straight on Superman, who immediately took off into the sky.

"Ursa, take the niece!" ordered the tyrant to his accomplice.

"With pleasure, General!" Ursa replied with a sneer.

She looked at Supergirl. The latter flew away and positioned itself far above the Metropolis buildings. Ursa joined her. The two of them glanced at each other.

"You'll see what it costs to defy the General," spat the Kryptonian rebel.

"Ooh, I'm scared!" Supergirl said sarcastically.

Roaring with rage, Ursa rushed to bang on the Daughter of Steel, but Kara was able to avoid it by fluttering to the side.

"Catch me if you can, Ursa!" launched Supergirl before rushing in one direction.

Kara led Ursa far above the buildings. Ursa was doing everything to catch up with the Kryptonian, but she was very far from her.

"Come on! Come back to fight, coward! You are not a hero! You're just a coward!"she spat at Supergirl.

The Daughter of Steel didn't slow down and continued her course in the sky, ignoring the rebellious howls.

With an effort, Ursa managed to catch up with Supergirl. Kicking the back of the red cape, she threw Kara away, but she managed to stay in the air.

"You're doomed, just like your cousin! You can't escape us, kid!" said Ursa with a smile of triumph.

But Supergirl grinned.

"I wasn't trying to escape you! In fact, I pulled you where I wanted!"

"Where?" Ursa asked in confusion.

It was then that an arrow appeared from nowhere, and came to pierce the shoulder of the Kryptonian rebel who uttered a howl of pain. She fell in free fall.

"To him," Supergirl replied, watching Ursa fall to the roof of a building.

The rebel woman lands on the roof of a building with a crash. An arrow had pierced her shoulder. Stunned and screaming in pain, she tried in vain to remove the arrow that hurt her.

To her surprise, she discovered an archer, dressed in green, with a bow, threatening her with a wild air.

" **Stay where you are!** " he said to her with his filtered voice.

Ursa moaned in pain as she still tried to pull the arrow out.

"What… What's that? Why is it so bad? It... it can't be!"

Supergirl landed right in front of her, the look of triumph.

"What's on the tip of the arrow is called kryptonite. A radioactive mineral that comes from Krypton. That's deadly for Kryptonians, including you, your fool Non and your crazy General! Oh, and him, this is a friend of mine! A hero called Green Arrow!"

The Archer of Earth – 1 shot an arrow at Ursa. Immediately, a lasso wrapped itself around the body of the Kryptonian rebel, preventing her from moving.

"You'll pay for that! General Zod will trample your corpses like all the fragile humans on this planet!"

Then, a blur arrived at full speed, and the Flash appeared out of nowhere, and knocked Ursa with a punch in the face.

"Sweet dreams, crazy lady!" he shouted, amused. "That was easy."

"Thank you guys!" Supergirl said to Flash and the archer.

"Let's not celebrate just yet," said Green Arrow. "We still have to fight Non and Zod."

"My cousin can't hold them alone!" objected Supergirl. "Let's help him!"

She flew away, while the Flash set off in super-speed, taking Green Arrow with him.

* * *

Farther from them, Superman and Non began to surround themselves with suspicion in the air, like two fighter planes which got into position for a dog fight, or two knife hunters who jumped for the first advantage.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" Zod ordered, flying close to them.

The order changed Non to action mode. He jumped into the air and struck Superman with all his deadly power. The blow made Superman move back at high speed. He's thrown onto the edge of a building. He was shaken and quite surprised.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" he murmured. "Kara, if you can hear me, I'm going to need help."

"I'm coming, cousin, hold on!" replied Supergirl, flying at full speed towards combat.

* * *

Everyone at the Daily Planet watched the fight from the broken windows and walls. Alex watched Superman measure himself against Non.

"That big guy is just as strong as Superman!" exclaimed a woman next to Lois, ecstatic by the fight of the Gods in the air.

Alex looked at her like she was crazy, and Lois pushed her casually.

* * *

Superman arrived in charge directly to Non. He whipped his foot like a fighting judo champion and kicked his jaw powerfully. Like Non, with a groan, fell away

In the street below, the crowd applauds their heroes.

"Well done Superman!" someone yelled in the crowd.

But Non resumed his flight, and flew away, outside the city, flying over the ocean. Superman flew behind him, trying to catch him. But Non succeeds in sowing him.

The Man of Steel tried to spot him when Zod appeared out of nowhere and kicked his jailer's son with a kick, propelling Superman like a straight missile at the Statue of Liberty. Superman crashed against the Statue's Torch which exploded.

The Man of Steel flew off again and set off to face Zod.

* * *

At the Daily Planet, Jimmy returned with coffee in hand. At once, Luthor, sprawled over a shelf, snatched the coffee from his hands.

"Hey, that's the chief's!" replied the photographer.

"The chief's got it," said Luthor, raising the coffee.

* * *

While chasing Zod, Superman flew over Metropolis. But Non grabbed him by the body, holding him prisoner. He did everything to free himself, but Non had a strong hold on him.

Grinning in triumph, Zod took hold of a mast hung on a building.

Supergirl arrived flying, and had her cousin separated from Non. She then turned to Superman.

"I will keep away Non!"

And she fought Non. Zod then saw the Kryptonian fight in the air with his companion.

Supergirl threw a grin at the General:

"General, are you still scared to fight against a woman?"

"Little insolent!" spat Zod, flying straight towards her with his mast.

He rushed straight at her, grabbed his mast like a baseball bat, and brandished it, as if to hit her, but Supergirl stooped, and Non took the mast in the head, sending it to propel like a missile on a building.

Supergirl disappeared with him while flying. While Superman returned to the charge right on Zod.

Non lands in a building. He smashed a wall and landed in an empty room. Supergirl landed. The colossus stood up and groaned, destroying everything in its path. Furniture, wall, table. He broke everything to pieces. Even the floor gave way under its weight. Supergirl noticed that they were in an inhabited building. Her fight with Non would risk collapsing the building. It was necessary to calm the colossus.

Immediately, Supergirl hid behind a wall, changing quickly into Kara Danvers. She quickly put on her glasses and coat, came back to Non and started screaming, pretending to be terrorized.

"Please, please! Stop it! I beg you! Please! Don't kill me! Don't kill me!"

Not recognizing Supergirl, Non stopped destroying everything and looked at Kara, groaning in rage. While pretending to be terrorized, Kara resumed again:

"Please don't kill me! I'm just a reporter! I'm Kara Danvers! I work at CatCo Worldwide Media in National City. My boss sends me to do an article on General Zod. It seems that the White House surrenders to the General, can you confirm this assertion?"

Completely ignoring Kara, Non looked around, looking for the Kryptonian. Disappointed not to find his target, he left the building groaning. He immediately took off, leaving Kara alone.

"Well, I'll quote without comments in my article, it does not matter! Good night!"

She looked Non in the air, laughing in amusement.

"He's really stupid! He's not the Non that I have known! I wonder how Aunt Astra would have reacted when she saw this aberration of Non in this version of the universe!"

Non was flying near the building when a lightning bolt hit him right in the stomach. Slightly affected, he looked around, looking for the origin of this lightning, but saw nothing.

He landed on the ground, in the middle of the street, then a red blur hit him and disappeared at super-speed. Grunting in rage, the colossus looked on all sides, but still didn't see the one who attacked him. The red blur went through again, and struck it again before disappearing. This time, Non screamed in rage, then a lightning bolt struck him from behind.

He turned to see a man dressed in red looking at him with a sly look.

"Hi, I am the Flash! And you're Non, right?"

The colossus roared again and wanted to attack the fast superhero, but the Flash waved his arm, moving it at top speed, creating a gust of wind which threw Non far away.

"Lay down, Brutus!"

The brutal Kryptonian wanted to get up, when an arrow struck him in the shoulder. Non then screamed in pain, trying to remove the arrow that had pierced him, in vain.

Green Arrow came up to him, threatening him with his bow.

"Stay calm!"

Supergirl appeared towards them.

"Well done guys! It's two less! Only Zod remains!"

Together, all three heroes would be able to defeat the rebel Kryptonians!

* * *

Superman faced Zod in the sky.

"Yield, son of Jor-El! I command you to yield!" bellowed the merciless tyrant.

Superman threw his fist straight into Zod's jaw, making him retreat into the air, under the triumphant looks of the people of Metropolis. Screaming in rage, the tyrant flew straight to Superman, when Supergirl arrived in super speed, using her super breath on him. The gusts of wind caused by Kara propelled Zod towards the upper part of a building resembling the Empire State Building.

As he hits the television antenna it breaks off. Showers of electrical sparks go spiraling into

the air as the antenna breaks off and falls toward the street.

Below, people were screaming and ran to take refuge in the shelter. Then the sirens of the ambulances and the approaching police cars. Superman and Supergirl were horrified when they saw the antenna that was going to crash on people in the streets where a woman pushes a baby carriage looks up, frozen to the spot, paralyzed with terror.

The two Kryptonian cousins grabbed the antenna just in time. As the woman pushed her stroller toward safety, they flew again, holding the antenna.

From the roof of the building where he had crashed, Zod had watched everything Superman and Supergirl protect the inhabitants, preventing them from being injured by the ravages of their fight.

"So that's their weaknesses. Humans," he said.

And he came to land on the ground in the middle of the road. The people around dispersed, avoiding it as much as possible.

Supergirl and Superman landed right in front of him, a few yards away.

\- Son and Niece of Jor-El, kneel before Zod or I destroy this city and all its inhabitants with! yelled Zod.

" _ **Never!**_ "replied the two cousins in chorus.

Zod smiled in triumph, and started throwing beams of heat vision at the surrounding cars, destroying them, much to the horror of Supergirl and his cousin.

The people, panicked, ran to take shelter.

Supergirl rushed towards Zod, punching him in the stomach with a punch. The latter retaliated by throwing the right Kryptonian on a truck which twisted like paper under its roof.

Superman glared at the tyrant.

"Now, Son of Jor-El, admit defeat. Beg forgiveness and swear allegiance to Zod." said the rebel general.

"Not tonight, Zod," Superman snapped.

At his words, Superman grabs the tyrant by the hand and the foot and tosses him. Zod was pushed away in a huge illuminated Coca-Cola sign. Hundreds of light bulbs pop like soda bubbles. Rainbows of sparks fall to the streets below. Among the frightened crowd, some who were excited, almost having a good time. Others took to the streets to watch the show and others left the scene screaming in fear.

* * *

At the Daily Planet, Alex, Perry, Jimmy and Lois stand near the edge of the floor, which used to connect to the missing wall, peer out into the night sky trying to get a glimpse of what's going on. Fire and police sirens wail loudly below. From the distance we can hear the sound of "thumps" and "whacks" echoing ominously across the city, signifying that the super-fight is still continuing.

Luthor was resting calmly, propped against the wall. He looked at his watch, mumbling.

"Who would have thought this thing would go the distance…"

* * *

Zod returned to his enemies, growling in rage and hatred. Supergirl looked at him with concern.

"Barry, Oliver! Now!"

As the Kryptonian tyrant walked towards the cousins, a red blur passed in front of him in super speed, hitting him. Then again. Again. And over again. The blur didn't stop circling around him. Then Flash, still in super-speed, launched a lightning bolt which struck Zod in the body pushing him against a wall.

People were screaming with joy at the sight of a third superhero in red. Exhausted, but not weakened by lightning, Zod got up, when an arrow crossed his shoulder. A kryptonite arrow. The General screamed in pain as Green Arrow advanced towards him, aiming his right bow at him.

"Come on General," launched Supergirl with a look of triumph. "Isn't it time to admit your defeat? You've lost!"

Zod watched Supergirl, Superman, Flash and Green Arrow move towards him. Despite his suffering, he roared with rage.

"I always win, insolent little girl! I will never kneel before fools like you!"

He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and threw it away. Before Green Arrow could shoot him a new arrow, Zod leaped forward, and breathed, causing a huge super-breath that swept the heroes like a tornado. Then the cars and people were swept away by the gigantic Zod super-breath.

The Flash tried to run in super-speed, but was no match for the Kryptonian General's super-breath and was carried away in his turn.

Then Zod stopped breathing. The four superheroes took the opportunity to get up while staring at the renegade Kryptonian with dark looks. Zod posed – arms over hips, cruel expressionless face, strong, commanding voice, like in East Huston.

"I'm General Zod! Your ruler. Your resistance is weak. I am the master of this whole planet! A new Order has begun! Here comes the time of the Kryptonians! Swear allegiance and loyalty and you will enjoy a better and more fulfilling life, under my generous protection. The people of this planet will experience peace and purity of life like they have never known. Swear allegiance to Zod, the absolute authority on Earth. Or die like parasites!"

"No you won't, Zod!" yelled Green Arrow.

"Oh really? Why?" said Zod with a sneer. "What makes you think you will defeat me? Me, General Zod and absolute authority over this whole planet!"

"Because it won't just be us who's going to stop you." added the archer with a fierce look.

"Humanity will never cease to defy you, Zod!" retorted Supergirl. "You don't belong to this world! You couldn't take power over Krypton, you'll have none on this planet!"

"Little insolent girl!"spat the General.

Lightning fast, Green Arrow drew a new kryptonite arrow and unleashed it right on Zod. But the latter managed to dodge it.

"If that's what you want, then you will die and I will trample your corpses!"he mocked, approaching the heroes.

The Flash, somewhat worried, turned to his archer friend.

"Please, do you have other kryptonite arrows?" he asked her.

"No, it was the last," Green Arrow replied anxiously.

"It doesn't matter, we still have a lot to beat him," murmured Kara with determination.

She took a step ten yards from Zod.

"When I faced you in Idaho, I was alone against three. Tonight, we have the number advantage. There are four of us, and you… you are all alone. Your powers will be of no use to you. You can't fight all four of us at the same time."

"Oh I can't, niece of Jor-El?" replied Zod with a sneer, far from being frightened. "I know how to defeat all of you!"

With these words, he drew a large beam of heat vision on a lamppost that fell on a car, causing huge sparks in all directions. People fled for their safety. Then Zod destroyed with his heat vision a large truck of gas, causing a gigantic explosion, wreaking havoc on the streets.

Superman and Supergirl contemplated the disaster that threatened the citizens.

"He will continue to make victims," cried Superman.

"Barry, Oliver, shelter all these people!" exclaimed Supergirl.

"Copy that,"Flash replied, disappearing in super speed.

Green Arrow nodded and ran to rescue the injured.

"Are we facing him together, cousin?" asked Supergirl.

"Come on, cousin!"replied Superman, flying away, brandishing his fists.

The two Kryptonian heroes leapt into the air, grabbing the two of them, and plunged him into the ground. They destroyed the asphalt of the road, and plunged the General into the bottom of the sewers.

People looked at the gaping hole on the road, while an earthquake vibrated the whole street. Several booms repeatedly sounded like huge blows that shook everyone, including the cars. The glass shop windows broke. The Flash caught everyone he met and carried them away with his super-speed, while Green Arrow helped a woman running.

"Don't stay there, it's dangerous, be careful!" he said to the passers-by who took shelter.

He brought the injured woman to a paramedic who took charge of her.

After several earthquakes, a manhole leaps into the air.

"Watch out!"cried the archer of Earth – 1, seeing the manhole fall to the ground.

Then it was Zod who was thrown from the ground. He crossed a building and was thrown far into the sky. Concrete blocks crashed to the ground, just missing a few passers-by.

"Supergirl, Superman, the situation is critical! If you keep fighting Zod, this whole city will turn into a war zone!" warned Green Arrow.

The Flash joined the archer at super speed.

"I cannot evacuate an entire city, even with my super-speed. How to defeat Zod without doing collateral damage?" asked the speedster.

Supergirl and Superman emerged from the sewers and watched the ruins around them. People injured, panicked or shocked. Then cars destroyed. Buildings with gaping holes in the walls. No matter how hard they fight Zod, they would end up hurting everyone in Metropolis.

"There are far too many people around us! Zod will destroy everything!" cried Superman. "He'll find Ursa and Non, and they will continue to wreak havoc!"

"We have to attract them far from the city!" replied Supergirl.

"And how do you want us to do that?" asked Green Arrow.

"We can defeat them with the Fortress of Solitude! Barry Oliver, join us there!

"Got it!" replied Flash.

Zod returned to the alleyway which had become a field of ruin. It was an area of devastation. He looked at the two Kryptonian cousins who were in the air. Suddenly, Supergirl and Superman took off and disappeared into the night sky of Metropolis.

Everyone could see the two superheroes disappear in the sky. They were leaving the city.

Even Lois and Alex saw them disappear in the night.

Zod smiles in triumph.

"So, they are cowards after all!"

The Flash and Green Arrow glared at the Kryptonian, and disappeared in an interdimensional breach.

Bewildered and dumbfounded, the people howled in despair when they saw their heroes leaving the city.

"Superman! Supergirl! Come back! Come back! Don't leave us!"

Even young teens sighed in frustration.

"Huh. They chickened out."

* * *

Lois lowered her head in disappointment, while Alex thought about what she had just seen. She didn't know the Superman of this Earth, but she knew her sister. And Kara would never leave a city in the hands of a mad Kryptonian. She wouldn't leave like that! She must have had a plan.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Kara," she whispered.

* * *

Zod flew through the heavens, rejoicing in his victory. He found Non, freeing him from his kryptonite arrow, and found Ursa, tied up with the same arrow. When his two companions were delivered, Zod spoke to them:

"The Son and the Niece of Jor-El fled like cowards. Just like those two stupid heroes who helped them. This Superman and this Supergirl are nothing of the kind. I discovered their weakness. They care. They actually care for these Earth people."

"The fools," said Ursa in amazement.

Even Non was surprised by this statement.

"What are we doing now?" asked the rebellious Kryptonian female. "We aren't going to let them escape!"

"Of course not!" replied Zod. "Follow me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * A reference to Crisis on Earth - X part 4, when Supergirl talks to her Nazi doppelganger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, there is a new chapter of my story Supergirl and Superman !
> 
> Good reading.

**Chapter 6:**

Alex, Perry, Lois and Jimmy quickly backed away, while Zod and his cronies returned to the editor's office. Luthor, still propped up against the wall, looked at them without much interest.

"Our victory is complete!" said Zod. "The Son and Niece of Jor-El have fled."

"Fled?"exclaimed Jimmy in amazement.

"I don't believe it," added Perry, incredulous.

"Do you see, female, like your dear friend, the Niece of Jor-El, has run away like the coward she is," continued Zod, looking at Alex with a look of triumph. "And you who said that she would never kneel before me…"

Alex kept her neutral gaze facing the Kryptonians. She was sure that Kara had a plan with Superman. She wasn't going to make life easier for Zod.

"Next time, we will kill them," concludes the Kryptonian General.

"The next time?" exclaimed Luthor. "Next time? What am I going to do with you people? I hold up my end. I deliver the Blue Boy – and what do I hear from my triple threat? "Bow, yield, kneel" - that kind of stuff closes out of town."

Zod stared at the criminal with an icy glance, however with curiosity.

"Why do you say this to me when you know I will kill you for it?"

"Kill me?" wondered offended Luthor. "Lex Luthor? Extinguish the greatest criminal flame of our age? Eradicate the only man on earth…"

Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed, while the three Kryptonians seemed to run out of patience.

"Kill him!" roared Ursa, exasperated.

"… with Superman's adress?"finished Luthor, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

Everyone looked at him in amazement. Even Alex was amazed. In this version of Earth, there was also to be the Fortress of Solitude. She assumed that Luthor must have discovered it. And Kara and her cousin must have gone there. Kryptonian technology could help them beat Zod.

"There is something more you want." asked the General, calmly. "The greed is written on your face."

"Perhaps a small… incentive, your Ultimate. A tiny bauble to help me jog my memory…"

"What more?"

"Cuba."

"Seriously?" muttered Alex, exasperated.

"Come," said the General. "The three of us will crush… …the son and the niece of our jailer."

"Why not increase his handicap?" Ursa offered with a sly look. "Since they care so much for these earth creatures, let us take their favorites."

With a quick gesture, she grabbed Alex by the arm and sent her straight to Non, who grabbed her by the body. And Ursa grabbed Lois by the body.

"Good idea!" Zod agreed, nodding lustfully.

* * *

Later, the three Kryptonians soared in the dark, starry sky. Ursa carried Luthor on her back, while Non carried Lois and Alex.

"No drinks. No movie. This is the last time I take a charter flight." muttered Luthor.

"Where is their home, Lex Luthor? Which way?" asked Zod hovering in the sky.

"North. Keep going North!" replied the criminal, pointing a direction.

* * *

At the Fortress of Solitude, the two Kryptonian cousins observed the molecular restructuring chamber. Superman ran his hand through different crystals, while Supergirl used her super-hearing.

"Kal, they're coming!"

Finally, the three Kryptonians, along with Luthor, Alex and Lois, crossed the mountains of ice that surrounded them, to arrive at the Fortress of Solitude.

They flew inside on several levels.

Ursa dropped Luthor without ceremony on a distant ledge.

"Ever heard of parachutes?" cried the criminal, indignant.

Finally, Zod landed in front of a row of crystals, then Non landed near him, releasing Lois and Alex. They looked around, as if they expected Superman and his cousin to arrive.

Zod looked at the decor mockingly.

"Scruffy. So morbid. A sentimental replica of a planet long since vanished. No style at all."

The two cousins suddenly appeared above them, standing on the highest balcony with a dominant view.

"Come on, General, where are your manners of our planet?" exclaimed sarcastic Supergirl. "A planet that you have tried to conquer without success."

"We expect… …better manners from our guests." added Superman.

Lois and Alex watched them with relief and joy. The General looked grimly at the two cousins.

"Superman and Supergirl, accept your destinies… Jor-El condemned us once. That will be a pleasure to condemn you both!"

Supergirl just giggled with amusement.

"As they say on my Earth: all talk and no action!"

Non, furious at this taunt, leapt into the air and hovered straight towards the two cousins. Immediately Supergirl used her super-breath, launched an enormous gust of wind which sent flying the colossus Kryptonian towards a row of ice.

"Zod, you sincerely thought that you would be able to defeat us here, where we have a whole stock of Kryptonian technology right here?" taunted Kara sarcastically.

Ursa and Non started to panic, while Zod quickly reaffirmed his authority.

"We must combine our strength. We are three and they are just two. The combined power of three will destroy the two cousins. Now."

Suddenly, Zod, Ursa and Non fired several beams of heat vision from their eyes and attacked the two Kryptonian cousins. Supergirl and Superman retaliated by firing their heat visions in turn. The three heat vision beams of the Kryptonian rebels crossed with the two bluish beams of Supergirl and Superman.

Using all her might, Supergirl fought against the attacks of her enemies and managed to repel them. Zod and his associates were struck by their own attacks.

The two cousins looked at the rebels, remaining on their guard. Zod kept his focus.

"In one way or another, both of you will bow down before me, General Zod!" roared the leader of the Kryptonians with rage.

Finally, the Flash and Green Arrow joined the two Kryptonians. Alex saw them and was delighted.

"Barry and Oliver," she whispered, delighted. "That's J'onn who had to send them to us! Thank you J'onn!"

"You forgot to mention us, General!" replied the speedster with amusement.

" **And we will never bow down before you, Zod**!" replied Green Arrow with his voice modulator.

"Fools!" said Zod to them. "Whoever you are, I will destroy you!"

Suddenly, the Flash disappeared in super-speed, while Supergirl, Green Arrow and Superman disappeared, as they vanished to the surprise of all. Then dozens of Supergirl, Superman and Green Arrow invaded the entire Fortress.

"Try to find us, if you can, Zod!" said one of the Supergirls with a mocking look.

Ursa appeared before a Superman. She swung her foot up into the air to hit the Kryptonian… but only encountered the void, and the image of Superman disappeared. Zod attacked a Supergirl, but only crossed her and caught a wall of ice.

Non was attacked by an arrow which exploded behind his back, without causing him physical damage. The giant turned around and saw a Green Arrow with a sneer. He rushed like a straight bull on the archer… but crossed it and crashed into a wall of ice.

"You idiot!"said Zod furiously. "A hologram cannot shoot an arrow! Attack whoever shoots arrows!"

But alas, Non had attacked the Green Arrow, he could not find the real one. The real archer hid behind his hologram liners and took advantage of Non's stupidity to surprise him with his explosive arrows.

Sighing wearily, Non blew like an ox. Then the Flash appeared before him, a smile on his lips.

"Hey Non! Do you want to take a shot with me?"

The colossus roared in rage, and ran to swing his fist in the air to strike the Flash's head, but the speedster disappeared in super-speed, avoiding him. He reappeared behind him.

"Missed me!"cried Flash amused.

Non turned around and headed straight for the speedster, but he disappeared again before he reached him.

"Missed me again! You're so slow! Even Supergirl is faster than you, Brutus! For a Kryptonian, you sucks!"

Roaring like a rabid lion, Non ran like an unleashed animal straight on the Flash, trying to catch him.

Zod had just been duped by Supergirl and Superman holograms, when the Flash came to stand next to him, and motioned to Non.

The colossus rushed at full speed, bellowing. He threw his right fist at the Flash. But once again, the speedster disappeared in super-speed, and Non came to strike his fist right in the jaw of Zod. The General screamed in pain, while Non put his hands on his mouth, ashamed, feeling guilty of attacking his ruler.

Alex giggled when she saw Zod being attacked by his own companion.

"Well done, Barry!" muttered Supergirl, hidden behind a wall of ice with amusement.

Zod rubbed his face and screamed in rage at Non:

"You fool! Get him!"

"Hey Non, are you suddenly weakening a little?" giggled the Flash a few meters from the colossus.

Non howled in rage at the sight of the speedster and rushed at top speed. Ursa, seeing Flash, ran towards him too. The two Kryptonians were practically on him, when the Flash disappeared again in super-speed, then Ursa and Non bumped against each other and fell into the ice.

Zod sighed in annoyance, while Alex was amused. Luthor, meanwhile, watched the whole scene with curiosity.

"Who the hell are these two men?" he cried. "A man in red who runs very fast, and Robin Hood?"

Zod did his best to eliminate the illusions of his enemies, believing that he was attacking the "real ones". In vain.

"One more mistake like that and you'll be busted to Corporal, Zod." Supergirl said with amusement.

"Little insolent! You will bow down before me, you, your cousin and your allies!" roared the General.

Finally, Supergirl and Superman threw themselves on Zod, grabbing him by the body, forcing him to bend in half.

"You lost, Zod!" cried Superman, gripping his arms around the General's neck.

Supergirl held Zod by the body, forcing him to bend down.

"Surrender, Zod! You lost!" she roared.

Ursa and Non got up and saw Supergirl and Superman mastering their ruler. They rushed towards Alex and Lois. Ursa grabbed Lois, while Non grabbed Alex firmly by the arm.

"Release the General or we tear them apart." Ursa ordered, holding onto Lois. "Non, make the female of the niece suffer! Supergirl, call your friends or we will kill your two favorite females!"

The colossus started to crush Alex's arm, making her scream in pain.

Supergirl and Superman saw them, horrified.

"Superman! Supergirl! Don't do that!" Lois yelled, wanting to stay brave.

"Non, kill the Supergirl's female! Strangle her!" Ursa ordered.

Immediately Non lifted Alex by the neck and began to strangle her.

" **NO! STOP IT!** "yelled Supergirl in horror.

"All right!" added Superman, releasing Zod.

Supergirl stopped gripping the General. Satisfied, Ursa released Lois, while Non released Alex, who took the opportunity to take a deep breath.

"Flash, Green Arrow! That's enough!" Supergirl said reluctantly.

The Flash and the archer of Earth – 1 came out of their hiding place and joined the Kryptonian cousins. Zod walked away from Supergirl and Superman, dusting off his uniform.

"Did you really think we would give up our advantage?" scolded Zod, regaining his grin and his seriousness. "Now the Son and Niece of Jor-El will be my slaves forever. And the same goes for the speedster and the archer. They'll serve us too."

"What if we don't want to be your slaves?" retorted Supergirl, glaring at the General.

"If not, the millions of earthlings you protect will pay for your defiance. (He looked at Lois and Alex.) Beginning with these two females!"

He snapped his fingers, immediately, Ursa and Non regained their grip on the two women.

"Superman, don't do it for me…" yelled Lois.

"Supergirl, I refuse that you use this madman's toy… Don't do that for me!" begged Alex, struggling with Non.

The Flash and Green Arrow prepared to attack them, then Supergirl prevented them from acting.

"Stop, that's enough! All right, you win, Zod! You win! Spare them and my cousin and I will be your slaves!"

"All right, Zod, we'll be your slaves," said Superman with a defeated look.

Ursa and Non released Lois and Alex, who looked horrified and helpless. Zod looked at the two cousins with a smile of triumph.

He looked around the Fortress at the memory bank, rows of crystals. He turned to his two companions.

"I sense the presence of Jor-El here. Destroy all this…"

Then, Lex Luthor arrived straight towards the General, like a spectator having missed a spectacle.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I'm late!"

"Who is this guy?" The Flash asked, looking at the criminal.

"I've no idea!"replied Supergirl, looking at the man in confusion.

"It's Lex Luthor," said Superman.

Supergirl looked stunned at the mention of this name. Was this man really Lex Luthor from this Earth?

But Zod paid no attention to him.

"We have no more use for this one," said the General, addressing Non. "Kill him!"

"Me, Lex Luthor?" indignant the criminal. "General, you came to me with nothing, I gave you Superman and his cousin."

Stunned, Supergirl looked at Luthor. Did he really bargain with the three Kryptonians? If the situation was not as dramatic, it would have been folded laughing at the sight of this Lex Luthor. She imagined the reactions of Lillian and Lena Luthor at the sight of this Lex from another Earth.

Zod floated in the air and landed near everyone.

"Silence!"

Luthor walked away and was brutally pushed by Non.

"Watch it. Don't touch me!" he was indignant again. (Then he turned to Supergirl and Superman.) "Promises were made, gifts exchanged. I got to hand it to you. You always told the truth. A guy always knew where he stood with you."

"Were you naive enough to believe that Zod was going to give you something in return for a service?" exclaimed Supergirl stunned and annoyed. "So, you're really stupid!"

"Charming your cousin, Superman," said Luthor, addressing the Kryptonian. "What are you planning to do?"

"Luthor, try to get them all into this molecule chamber." Superman explained in a low voice, showing him the molecular restructuring chamber. "It takes away their powers, see, and turns them into ordinary… …human beings. Now, if you could…"

As Zod walked towards them, Luthor turned away from Superman and pointed his finger at the molecular chamber.

"Don't go in there, it's a trap!"

"You poisonous snake!" exclaimed furious Superman.

Even his cousin glared at the criminal.

Luthor continued as if nothing had happened.

"That's a molecule chamber. It makes people like you into people like me."

The two cousins glared at Lex Luthor, as did the Flash and Green Arrow.

"You have done well, Lex Luthor. We will award you this Cuba place." declared Zod.

"Cuba?" Supergirl wondered. "Luthor, when Zod no longer needs you, he'll kill you. He doesn't care about someone like you."

"There is no point in talking to him, Supergirl," said Alex, still struggling with Non. "He's really stupid… (Looking at Non.) Like him, by the way."

For all answers, Non gave her a furious growl.

"Me, stupid?! Lex Luthor, the greatest mind of Earth?" indignant the criminal. "Hey ladies, a little respect! (Addressing Zod.) General, the crystal there activates the mechanism."

He pointed to the row of crystals that controlled the Fortress of Solitude.

"Lex Luthor, ruler of Australia. Activate the machine!" Zod ordered.

Non jumped up into the air with Alex, holding her by the arm, and lifted Luthor with his other hand towards the crystals. The criminal grabbed a crystal.

"With your permission…"

Zod turned to Supergirl and Superman.

"Son and Niece of Jor-El, go to this molecular chamber! If you refuse, Ursa and Non will kill your Earth females! And then it will be your friends the speedster and the archer!"

The Flash and Green Arrow glared at him. Supergirl interposed, wanting to prevent Zod from attacking her friends.

"All right, Zod! You win! We will!"she said, her face defeated.

"Don't, Supergirl! Don't do that!" yelled Alex, struggling with Non. "Don't give up your free will for me! Don't do it! Supergirl! Keep your powers!"

The Kryptonian observed her sister and replied simply:

"I have to, I have no choice."

"We will, Zod," said Superman, with the same look as his cousin.

He put his hand gently on Supergirl's shoulder. The latter turned to her two friends from Earth – 1 and winked at them before following her cousin.

They made their way to the molecular chamber. Lois, struggling with Ursa, had tears in her eyes, devastated. Alex, completely helpless, begged her sister.

"No, no, no…"

The two Kryptonians entered the chamber which closed behind them. Luthor smiled, pushed the start mechanism. The chamber activated. The lights in the Fortress began to change – but this time, they occurred throughout the interior of the Fortress, not the chamber.

Supergirl and Superman writhed in pain on the chamber floor as the outside lights played on the chamber surface. Luthor and the three evil Kryptonians watched them bend in pain with joy and triumph. The Flash and Green Arrow remained impassive, while Alex and Loïs looked at them, their faces torn by tears.

The demolecular process ended. The chamber door opened again. Slowly, painfully, Supergirl and Superman stood up, their faces fallen, their shoulders down, resigned to their defeat.

Alex looked away in horror, while Lois looked anxious. Zod smiled cruelly and walked over to them, salivating in triumph.

"And now, finally, my slaves! Kneel!"

The final humiliation sank. The hushed silence was deafening. Without a word, the two Kryptonian cousins knelt in silence, staring at the General, knowing they were lost forever. Zod held out his hand contemptuously.

"Take my hand, Son of Jor-El, and then it will be the niece's turn! You are going to swear eternal loyalty to Zod! You see, Supergirl, I told you I always won…"

Superman raised his hand in disgrace. He took Zod's hand, then slowly began to squeeze it. Tighten it until cracking bones were heard throughout the Fortress. Zod writhed in pain, much to everyone's surprise. Superman suddenly withdrew and shook Zod up and down over his shoulder.

"You were saying, General?" said Supergirl, the look of triumph. "Sorry, but you don't win. Not this time!"

Even the Flash and Green Arrow smiled in triumph.

And Superman threw Zod against a wall. The General groans in pain as he waves his completely crushed hand. Ursa and Non looked at him dumbfounded.

Luthor was stunned, then understood:

"They switched it! They did it to them! The lights were on our here! They were safe in there, just them!"

"Exactly," replied Supergirl, smiling. "My cousin and I were protected. We still have our powers. But Zod, Ursa and Non… they are vulnerable like human beings."

"It can't be…" moaned Zod waving his crushed hand.

He screamed in rage and ran, as if he wanted to attack someone, when an arrow came to pierce his chest. Everyone could see Green Arrow brandishing their bow on the Kryptonian leader.

" **General Zod, you've failed this planet!** " he declared with his voice modulator.

And Zod collapsed to the ground, dead, under the horrified gaze of Ursa.

"No!"

Knowing that her attacker was human, Alex took the opportunity to strike a violent kick right in the crotch of Non. The latter screamed in pain and put both hands on his crotch, moaning in pain.

"Don't touch me again, big bully!" Alex said fiercely.

And she kicked Non in the face. Then she walked away.

The Kryptonian colossus leaps into the air, as if he wanted to fly, but ends up crashing into the void, like a rag doll.

As for Lois, she grabs Ursa by the hand.

"You know, something? You're a real pain in the neck!" she said, punching the Kryptonian with a punch in the face.

Ursa tumbled into space, before being caught by Alex, who held her by the collar of her uniform.

"Do you want to know what links Supergirl and me? (She whispered in her ear.) We are sisters!"

And she let go of Ursa, who crashed into the void.

Then Lois ran to join Superman's arms.

"Are you all right?" asked the superman of his beloved gently.

As the Flash and Green Arrow walked towards Supergirl, congratulating her.

"Bravo Supergirl!" says the archer of Earth – 1.

"Thanks guys," said Supergirl.

Then Superman walked over to Lex Luthor, who looked dumbfounded.

"I knew you'd double-cross us, Luthor. A lying weasel like you couldn't resist the chance…"

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Luthor, pretending to be surprised. "I knew it all the time. Did you see how they fell into our trap? Beautiful…"

"That's not thanks to you that we won!" retorted Supergirl, looking at the criminal with pity.

"Too late, Luthor, too late!" Superman continued.

Then, Luthor put his finger on the two Kryptonians, as if he wanted to haggle:

"Listen. Have I got a proposition for you, Superman, Supergirl. I mean I owe you one, you know? Now don't say yes or no till you hear me out…"

But before he could go on, a lasso wrapped around him, and the criminal found himself tied up, then fell to the ground. That was Green Arrow who had just shot a lasso arrow.

" **We're not interested,** " retorted the archer with his voice modulator.

While Luthor was tied up on the ground, Supergirl and Alex came to hug each other, relieved to be reunited again.

"I'm so glad to see you again," said Kara.

"Me too," replied Alex, smiling.

"Did you really think that I was going to give up my powers to obey this crazy Zod?"

"No true! Kara, you are a poor liar! I knew you had a plan! I acted out to deceive Zod!"

Supergirl giggled and hugged her sister again.

"You are my sister!"

And Superman came to congratulate the two heroes of Earth – 1.

"Thank you both of you!"

"Hey Superman, what do we do with that one?" The Flash asked, pointing to Luthor on the ground.

"Bring him back to jail," replied the Kryptonian.

The speedster smiles, amused.

"Tell me which jail I should drop him in."

* * *

The Flash later appeared out of nowhere in super-speed with Lex Luthor, tied up and gagged, in a jail yard. Surprised the prison guards walked towards them.

"I have a package for you from Superman," the speedster announced proudly. "He's all yours!"

And he disappeared in super-speed, leaving Luthor to the prison guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I went back to work. And writing stories at once is very hard. I'm glad I can finish this story.
> 
> Good reading!

**Chapter 7:**

**Earth – 96 ; 1980**

A day passed… Superman and Supergirl were busy using their powers to fix the damage of their fights in Metropolis. They even went to Washington to rehabilitate the White House. They had been announced to the whole Earth that General Zod and his minions had been defeated. There were no threats at all.

The rumor spread around the world. Everyone could breathe relief.

In a secluded corner of Metropolis, Clark Kent, in his journalistic outfit, said goodbye to his "cousin", Alex, Barry and Oliver. The departure time for them had struck.

Alex had recovered from her capture with Zod and was anxious to return to Earth – 38. She shook hands with Superman, then it was Kara who hugged Clark tenderly.

"I was delighted to have met you, Kal," she said to him with a smile.

"I too was happy to have met you, Kara, even if it was short," replied Clark. "Your cousin must be proud of you. I hope to meet my Kara one day in this universe."

Kara nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure she exists somewhere," she said. "I'm sure of that. Something tells me that you will eventually meet her."

"I love your glasses, cousin!"

"Oh, thank you cousin. Yours are good too!"

Then the reporter came to shake hands with Barry and Oliver.

"Thanks again for your help, Barry, Oliver… Thank you very much…"

"It was a pleasure, Clark," replied the speedster.

"It was an honor to have met you, Clark," added Oliver, smiling with pride. "In the Earth where we live, Barry and I, we have no Kryptonians. And quite frankly, we would need them."

"But not Zod," said Alex.

"Not him," objected the archer, shaking his head.

"Thank you for everything!" said Clark.

"I'm really sad to leave you, Kal, but we have to go back," said Kara. "We have an Earth to protect. An Earth that needs a Supergirl!"

Clark nodded.

"I understand. And you know that I'll never forget you, Kara Zor-El! If one day, I meet my cousin, I will think of you! Take care of your Earth, Supergirl!"

"You too, Superman! Barry, it's time to go!"

Barry nodded, and pulled an extrapolator from his jacket. He activated it, creating an interdimensional breach.

"Will that take us home?" asked Alex.

"Cisco tinkered with the device to transport us from 1980 to Star Labs of our time. Then we'll send you back to Earth – 38," explained Barry.

"Fortunately you found us," said Kara.

She turned one last look at her "cousin".

"Goodbye, Kal!"

"Goodbye, Kara," replied the journalist.

Then all four entered the interdimensional vortex and disappeared, leaving Clark alone in the alley.

"Supergirl… I hope you exist in my dimension…"

Then he went to join the Daily Planet.

* * *

He found Lois Lane sitting at her desk, unable to write anything. She couldn't write a single article.

Clark slowly approached her.

"Lois…"

The young woman raised her head briefly, and turned to him. She smiled at him, but the reporter could see sadness in her.

"Clark… did you say goodbye to your cousin from another dimension?"

"Yes… She, her sister and her friends went back home… How did you sleep?"

Lois shook her head as she got up from her desk.

"No. I didn't close my eyes all night." she replied, taking a coffee. "I sat up all night listening to the voices of reason. You know how vile it is to hear the first bird of the morning when you've been crying all night?"

"I'm sorry," replied Clark, upset.

"I guess it's sort of like being married to a doctor, you know. The doctor's awakened at night and the wife has to cope with the fact that he's gone. I guess I'm just too selfish."

"No, you're not selfish at all," retorted the reporter.

He loved Lois too much to call her selfish, but she went on again:

"I am selfish, when it comes to you. I am selfish. I'm jealous of the whole world."

"It may not be easy for you to hear this now, but someday you'll..."

"Don't tell me that I'll meet somebody," interrupted the young woman with tears in her eyes. "You're kind of a tough act to follow, you know? I'm going to be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

Clark stood up, wanting to be frank with her.

"I like worrying about you."

"Would you stop?" she begged. "Don't you know that this is killing me? Do you know what it's like to have you come in here every morning and not be able to talk to you? Not be able to show I have any feelings for you? Not be able to tell anyone that I know who you are. I don't even know what to call you."

Clark was upset, he hadn't thought of that. He didn't think the weight of his secret would hurt the woman he loved.

"I don't know what to say," he replied.

"I don't know. Say that you love me." replied Lois.

Oh Clark loved Lois so much. It was a relief to him to reveal his secret to her. But he also understood the suffering of Lois. Having to hide his identity was very risky. His cousin may not have had this problem, but for him… He had to fix it. Lois didn't have to carry such a heavy burden.

He took off his glasses and came to kiss Lois with a soft kiss. But a kiss that would erase the memories of Lois. Make him forget these past twenty-four hours.

He put his glasses back on and saw the young woman moan.

"Gee, are you okay? What happened?"

Then a journalist came to join them, holding Lois by the body.

"You all right?"

"I just got so dizzy." explained Lois totally confused. "I'm fine!"

She spent a moment convincing her two colleagues that she felt good. Just a dizziness. Then, no matter how much she thought, she couldn't remember what she was talking about just now.

"If I know you, it was probably about Superman." said the reporter.

"Him again?" Clark exclaimed, pretending to be jealous.

"Clark, you've got to stop being threatened every time the guy's name's mentioned." Lois retorted. "I mean, nobody expects you to be anything but what you are."

"I'll try to remember that", answered Clark smiling, glad to have been able to erase a little the memory of his beloved.

"I appreciate you." added Lois.

"You do?" replied the delighted Kryptonian.

"Sure, especially if you get me a hamburger."

"A hamburger. At 9:00 a. M?" Clark exclaimed, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, and everything on it, okay?"

"Everything on it."

"And…"

"Orange juice. Freshly squeezed." Clark concluded as he left the office.

"Isn't he a nice guy?" Lois exclaimed, watching her male colleague leave.

Then she plunged back into her news articles. She asked her colleague journalist:

"What's happening in the world?"

The reporter looked at her like she was crazy and left the office.

* * *

Later, Superman flew into the sky, thinking about what had happened in recent days. He was sad to have to hide his identity from Lois again, but at least he had the chance to meet a member of his Kryptonian family, even if she wasn't of this universe. He wondered where his Kara could be! Was there a Kara Zor-El in his universe? He had to quickly find out and meet her, because a Supergirl would be very useful to him.

* * *

**Earth – 38; National city**

At DEO, J'onn and Winn waited for news, when finally, an interdimensional breach appeared out of nowhere, bringing Kara and Alex to the DEO agency.

The Martian and Winn were relieved. Finally, the two women returned.

"Kara, Alex! Welcome back!" said J'onn, glad.

"We missed you," added Winn.

The two women, delighted, came to greet their friends. They were happy to have come home.

"Home sweet home!" Alex replied, looking at the DEO, delighted.

"Finally after what we just went through," added Kara.

"What happened?" asked the curious Martian. "Where have you been?"

"On another Earth in the past, in the 80s," replied the Kryptonian.

"Really?" exclaimed Winn stunned.

"There was a Superman, but no Supergirl," added Kara.

Then the two women related what had happened to them. The arrival of Zod and his henchmen. The capture of Alex in Idaho. Supergirl meeting Superman, Jimmy Olsen and Lex Luthor. And her fight with Zod, Ursa and Non.

"Did you face a Zod in the Multiverse? So awesome!" Winn cried, but blinked when he saw the looks of Kara and Alex. "Uh… I mean terrible!"

"That must have been amazing," added J'onn.

"And you met a James Olsen who was short, red and not even black?" said Winn, curious.

"And a mute and stupid Non," continued Kara. "With a completely stupid Lex Luthor who bargained with Zod…"

"Too bad I missed that!"

"In the meantime, I need a lot of rest after what I've just been through," said Alex, breathing. "Finding myself hostage in Zod's claws was nothing short of fun."

"I'm very happy to find our Earth and our time!" added Kara.

"You really were in the 80s?" exclaimed Winn, intrigued. "I really missed that!"

* * *

Later, Supergirl flew into the skies over National City, patrolling the streets, watching every corner. Everything was calm and peaceful. She was delighted to find her native Earth.

Then she flew to her apartment, where Alex was already with a slice of pizza in hand.

"Are you okay, Alex?"

Her sister smiled before answering her:

"Kara, I'm not made of glass! I'm fine, and very relieved to have finally returned home!"

"And so me… when I think that I almost lost you on this Earth… I really believed that Zod was going to kill you… unlike Non, he was no different from ours… Seeing him in person made me recalled bad memories about Krypton. If I had been told that I would face it one day on Earth…"

Alex put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Zod is defeated, that's all that matters, and we're fine. The Danvers Sisters are still strong together."

"That's right," Kara agreed, nodding.

She took a slice of pizza and ate it. Then she looked thoughtful.

"Are you thinking of something?" asked her sister.

"How do you know?"

"Kara, I know when you think. I know you are thinking about something right now."

Her sister nodded, replying:

"We met a version of my cousin on another Earth. An Earth where there was no Supergirl. I was wondering how many doppelgangers I have in the universe. If we forget the Nazi Kara. I hope that the Kal we met, will see his cousin. If she existed…"

"Who knows, Kara, who knows…" replied Alex, nodding. "The Multiverse is vast and very complex. There can very well be an infinity of Kara, as there can be an infinity of me too."

"You will always be my sister, whatever version of you you are in another Universe," Kara assured her.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy when you're there, Alex. I can't continue my Supergirl life without you. That's only when you are there that I am strong. You give me the strength it takes to overcome my enemies. Thank you for being my sister and for always being there."

"Always," replied Alex, hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this story! I thank everyone who read it. A reader advised me to write a sequel to it. I'm thinking about what I could do to make a sequel on this story. If you have ideas, I'm interested!
> 
> See you soon for a new story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
